No Path Back
by Kayden Pause
Summary: "Are you sure this is the road you want to take Jack? Because I guarentee you that there will be no path back for you..." "Yes." (Based on the Youtube Video.) (Rated T-M)
1. Alone (Prologue)

No Path Back.

This is Berk. This is Viking country... where it snows nine months out of the year and rains the other three. However the land always looks fairly new. Thats because our Dragons have jusr began settling in and we have just rebuilt our city for what we hope is the final time.

Normally I headed the operations of helping Berk convert to a more Dragon friendly place... but today was not the day I was going to worry about that. Today had different plans for me.

I did not don my flight armor. I donned my tunic, my pants and a coat... catching my dad's eye as I came downstairs... he knew. He gave me a nod of understanding before I finished my walk down the stairs to pull on my boots and step outside.

I clicked my teeth for Toothless to approach... the mass of black had taken to sleeping in our shed and was overjoyed by my presence. He lolled his tongue and made cute noises at me as I fed him a salmon from one of the bins, "I'll be back later, Toothless... I need to do this alone." He said as the Nightfury made a sad grumbling noise as trotted back to his shed to nestle in the warm hay.

I turned my attention back to the streets... it was quiet for a reason. I wasn't the only one who was like this on this day... and as for those who didn't, it was merely a sign of respect for those who were. I caught sight of my familiar blonde counterpart, Astrid as she slowly fell in line next to me.

Her usual smile was replaced with a melencholy frown. She kicked the dirt a bit before offering her arm to me in a hug. I gingerly accepted it... feeling the sting at the edge of my eyes... but didn't let the tears fall through.

We sharred no words... nor did we need to. She felt my pain, I was sure. She stroked my back and whispered, "It'll be okay soon Hiccup... I promise." Perhaps those words were empty... but I embraced them all the same. I needed that comfort.

Without another word we seperated and I continued down the path. This day was something held dear to the people of Berk for a reason. If you walked to the edge of town you would find a set of ruined buildings. They weren't destroyed by dragons per say... but the edge of the Fjord was weak here... and thus with age, it finally crumbled. All that remained was its memory.

This was destroyed almost 2 years ago. I was... almost sixteen then. They were called the Overlands. Not many in Berk knew much about them, save for the fact that they were amazing Apothecaries who exchanged medicines for protection.

Everyone but me. I was young and a bit foolish but I... was in love. Not with their daughter... but the son. Jackson Frost Overland. I can't say it was a love at first sight type of story. I did love Astrid. But Jackson... he managed to take my heart from her.

The Overlands moved in and Jackson showed us all a bunch of fun games and tricks. He was certainly the most social of his family, considering it was rare to see the other Overlands outside the shop.

Everyone liked him but he and I... we spent copious amounts of time doing things together. He taught me how to... let loose. Even more so than when I started flying Toothless.

I taught him to ride, though it was a rough process for him... but he finally got it and we spent a memorable summer riding dragons together. It was the most memorable summer of my life...

Because it ended with our first kiss.

I can't rightly remember who kissed who first... but it was very different than my kisses with Astrid. Jackson was... more demanding. His fingers tugged a bit at my hair as his tongue made love to my mouth.

My head was left spinning as blue met green and no words were spoken... we knew what it meant. We didn't mind really... or whether anyone in the villiage knew and accepted it.

The next few months that followed were... interesting and difficult. Not for us but for our respective families. My father always said it was up to me to decide my marriage partner... but I don't think he expected Jackson instead of, say, Astrid. His family was okay with Jackson being interested in men but this news was really dragging them into the spotlight... where they didn't want to be.

But as months dragged on... they got used to it. Jack and I were engaged to be wed on my 18th birthday. We would live a happy life... making medicines and training Dragons... and making our villiage thrive.

But Life... she always finds a way to ruin it for you.

Early the following year, Berk was hit with the heaviest rain season to date. We had yet to install flood controls due to all the renovations and the streets were filled with people with buckets, sloshing water through it all, trying to stop the massive flooding.

However, combine it with Berk's usual cold atmosphere and suddenly, half the Berkians were sick and confined to bed. This sent the Overlands into Overdrive. They were up as much as we were, not controlling the flooding, but making loads of medicines for us.

By Odin, they exhausted nearly all of their resources just keeping some of us alive. Something I know all of us were grateful for. The morning came and it was gonna be a pick up day. The heavy rains had finally settled into a nice sprinkle. I was one of the lucky few who didn't get sick and my father tasked me with getting the last of the medicines.

Jackson had been waiting for me outside with the crate of medicine... we greeted with a chaste kiss, running his fingers through my hair as I took the crate. "Good morning love." I said as we talked for a few moments... said our goodbyes, promising to see each other later that day.

Only we wouldn't... because the Fjord was weak there. And not a minute after Jackson walked inside... the earth decided in that moment, it needed to finally give way.

I screamed. The loudest and most bloodcurtling scream I have ever emitted as I watched the house crumble and fall into the sea. Toothless bound to my side as I hopped on his back, the villiage running outside as I flew down the side of the cliff... hoping to recover them... wanting to recover my fiance.

But it was like it never existed... the house was swept away in the tide... and they were gone with my heart.

Toothless flew me back to Berk... landing in the crowd of surrounding villiagers...taking in the scene.

I didn't care if the villiage saw me at this point... because I crumbled to the groud... tears flowing heavily from my eyes. I cried his name out in between sobs as I was carried home by my father.

I was watched carefully for a few weeks... making sure I wasn't going to try to join Jackson in the beyond... but I honestly didn't even have the strength to even leave bed... and cry.

The only thing that got me put of bed for any reason was when it came time to make their graves... I made each one myself. And with them I buried their affects.

Except Jackson's grave... with it, I buried my ring. My heart could not belong any other person.

But time moved on and finally I found the strength to move out of bed and... keep living. For him, if nothing else.

The rennovations were made to Berk... the flood controls in place... and life went on.

That was almost 2 years ago. I can't honestly say I have moved on at all. In fact, I still let a few tears slip out when I go to bed at times... and remind myself that he won't ever hold me again.

Today marks two years exactly that fateful day happened. I honor it strongly... going and tending to the graves... and ensuring my ring remains there.

And it was. I reburied the trinket before feeling a large but warm hand rub my shoulder.

Dad kneeled beside me and began helping me tend to the graves, pulling up weeds and roots and making it look presentable. I regarded him after a few minutes, "You don't have to do this Dad."

He looked over at me with a knowing stare, "But I want to help, Hiccup..." he said as we continued our work. A few more minutes passed before he said, "I think you two would have made this villiage thrive together... I know I never said anything but... you two were good for each other." He said.

He was right. I was surprised by his words. My father may have allowed our union but I always took his silence about it for disapproval. I am surprised to know I was wrong.

"Thanks Dad... I know its over now but... I'm glad to know you were okay with it..." I said as I yanked up a particularly long weed.

Suddenly my dads hands stop. "Hiccup... I know what its like to miss someone you love this time a' year... I've known it for almost 18 years... but what do we do... when they can't be here?" He said as I put my head down and worked... and I thought on those words heavily.

"I don't know Dad... I wish I knew the answer." I said. He continued, "Hiccup, thats the exsct answer... your mind is fogged and you don't know what to do... but in the back of your mind, you know that what they want is for you to live anyway." He said as he father pat his back once more before standing to leave.

I knew he meant well... he just wanted his son to recover from the sadness I felt. He and I knew it wasn't easy... it was the one thing he and I could relate on. We both have lost the love of our lives.

I finished up the garden work and slicked my bangs back slightly, and turned away. My dad was right... the day was important to honor... but maybe that was all it needed to be?

I knew in the back of my mind... Jackson would never want me to mourn over him like this. I looked over my shoulder once, "I love you..." and walked towards home.

* * *

><p>My name... is Jack Frost.<p>

I am dead. However, death is not as... permenant as we always assumed. In fact. It has proven to be more of a perk than a bane on my existance. Not many people, aside from children, know about us Guardians, bringing joy and keeping memories, the few of us that there are.

We merely appear as a childs dream and fantasy to any adults whove lost the will to believe in anything they cannot see.

For a while, that was a bit of a problem for me... while the fantasy behind Santa Clause, The Tooth Fairy and the Easter Bunny were whimsical and had manifedtation... I was just a turn of phrase, a bit of flotsom poking amidst the edges of your mind only to remain forgotten once again. But even after all of that the man in the moon, a sort of leader for the guardians, chose me above all other candidates.

I don't mean to appear ungrateful for his kindness and the memories he revealed to be butI felt something poking at my head... as if there was something I was not quite remembering.

I lost everything else and the only thing I had to cling to was my memories... and even then I wasn't allowed all of them. How was this fair?

"Jack?" Came the loud and thunderous voice of the man I call North and Head of the Guardians. He wasn't angry, despite his bellowing tone. Its Just how he was when it came to addressing me, a church mouse or anyone.

I had taken to staying here after we had defeated Pitch... it was easy to do my job from here and plus it allowed me to monitor the actions of children throughout the year for him... though some of my actions didn't show it.

What can I say? Fun was in my nature.

"The others are on their way here... apparently Man in Moon has a big announcement for us."

That didn't sound good. Usually the Man in the Moon left us be unless something was about to happen... and with everything left in the wake of Pitch's rampage, I didn't want to imagine what it could be... something that could rival Pitch was terrifying.

"That doesn't sound good." I admitted, grabbing my staff and running into the central Apparatus chamber where the Guardians always met during these times of crisis. "We can never say... Man in Moon hardly tells us what he is thinking." He said as we got to the Guardians table and waited. I smiled at the others, each taking note of me as we waited for... whatever this was.

"What is it you think he wants this time?" Bunny said, picking at one of his teeth momentarily.

We were silenced as we watched the beam of light shimmer down on the table... turning and turning. "A New Guardian this soon?" Tooth said, astonished as the rest of us took a moment to glance at each other as the newest edition to the guardians was revealed.

The shadow was tall... bearded and carried what appeared to be... a clock?

"Father Time." Tooth said fianlly. I looked up at the bright colored woman, "Father time? Who the hell is he?"

"Kind of a Keeper of memories and time. Anything documented in history is his to control. He knows things the man in the moon does because it is allowed to him. We actually were expecting him as our New Guardian last time before you were picked. He is... a bit more organized with memories." Bunny said as the fove looked at Father Time's dissapearing shadow.

North nodded, "Well then, I suppose its time to go pay old Zero a visit, eh?"

I looked to the others and nodded... because if what Aster just told me was true... then maybe my memories were held there... and just maybe this itch in the back of my head... could be scratched.

* * *

><p><strong>Pardon this very rushed ending. I merely wanted to keep this part short. A prologue, of sorts.<strong>

**The next chapter will be incredibly long, trust me.**

**Now, I cannot take credit for this amazing idea. Go look up the trailer on Youtube. This is merely a prompt for the story I am planning.**

**Remember to review and follow. It motovates me to continue.**

**Until next time.**


	2. Song of Time

**Well this is wonderful! Welcome to The official First chapter of No Path Back. I was very happy to see such a great reception of the prologue. And a Thank you to all of the Youtube fans who came here to see me make this video come to life!**

**And a big thank you to Of Resave, the creator of the video itself!**

**So this chapter begins the actual story behind Jack getting back to Hiccup. The reason I took so long to actually write this is because well… making a story line that makes sense. This story was actually insatiably complicated for me to think of. Luckily I have a good group of friends who helped me come up with an easy to understand story with no notable plot holes!**

**Now, onto reviews!**

**Kigan Dawn: Oh Danke! I was excited to write it out!**

**BurningBrightlyBlue: No need to beg! I have some more for you.**

**Pursaius: Well, happy birthday to you! May you have an amazing year and a lot more HiJack lovings!**

**Telidina: Well thank you!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but my love for it. These movies belong to Dreamworks, respectively. The vid this fanfiction is based on is by Of Resave.**

**Here is Chapter 1.**

**Song of Time**.

* * *

><p>"I can't believe that North made gathering this guy my job…" Jack said as the forest path was suddenly revealed to him and he took to skirting along it as he flew. Apparently this man lived in a temple in the midst of the forests of Poland or Prussia… North wasn't quite sure. So with reluctance, Jack was sent off to find this perfect place in nature. And he did find it… but when the door opened he wasn't expecting the person behind it.<p>

Father Time wasn't exactly what Jack was expecting when they traversed the dark forests of Europe. He had been traversing the woods for so long, he wasn't even sure if he was in Poland, Prussia or somewhere else. He figured a man who prioritized his privacy this much would be a bit more… impressive. But what he discovered when he entered the Temple of Time, a Golden structure with high columns and wide struts upon a flowing river, complete with flourished Gardens and massive waterfalls.

A pastoral setting in nature if ever there was one. You would think the person who created it would be as amazing… but it was like seeing the elder monk at a Shaolin Temple. Nothing too impressive about the man, who couldn't have been any taller than 5 feet.

Father Time wasn't Asian, despite appearing as a monk. His eyes were white… and that includes his pupils. This was different from being blind… he could see perfectly fine, but it was symbolism for seeing clearly. Nothing obstructed his sight. He was bald on top, with a head shinier than the marble flooring in the temple. His beard, however, was taller than he was, dragging on the ground beside him.

Jack scratched the back of his head and looked at him, "Uhh… Hello?" he said. As the man's white eyes regarded him… and then he tapped his cane, which had a golden clock on the handle, twice on the ground and allowed the door to open slightly for the White haired spirit. "Enter!" He said in a voice that was far more powerful than he sounded like he could produce… thundering loud as he turned on his heels and began floating in the air. He turned his head and looked back at Jack as the barefoot boy trotted beside him, carrying his own staff.

"So! For what purpose do I find a Guardian at my doorstep!" He said, tilting his head as his larger-than-life voice boomed in his ears. Jack shook his head, "Apparently preparing to nurse a headache…" he said as he felt a faint throbbing in his head start as Father Time began floating to the top of his precipice and looking down upon Jack, apparently not getting his point. "Welcome to the Temple of Time… my own temple dedicated to preservation of the variations of time and memories and control center of parallels." He said, hands held in the air as he gestured to the magnificent temple.

"I assume you are here to discover your memories? You are not the first to approach me with the same questions that most undead spirits seek. I can reveal them to you. That is free. What you do with the information is up to you. Fate, contrary to popular belief, is quite pliable if put into the correct hands… Trust me, I know." He said, seemingly finally taking notice of the boy after his introduction.

Jack had certainly considered these things… but they were to be left until after he delivered the news that he had been forced to deliver since he had found out about it. "Uhh, hold that thought. I actually came for a primary and a secondary purpose… The Primary reason being… The Man in the Moon has-"

"Chosen me? Hrumph! He waits until now, despite my connection to him? I have to wonder why he decided now is the ideal time to let me finally join the ranks." He turned and floated on, "Follow me and I will explain myself." He said as Jack scrambled after him. Upon reaching the top of the stairs… his breath was taken away.

The Temple of Time was… incredible. Shelves and shelves, Gears and Gizmos… and machinery all keeping time itself in check. All surrounded by a massive amount of clocks and hourglasses. "Impressed, are you? Yes, I know… my temple is my pride." He said as he began walking along the struts that lines along the top of the temple.

"It's… incredible! Is there really an hourglass for everyone here?" Jack asked as he watched several automatic arms began winding clocks and filling new hourglasses. Father Time nodded, "Without a doubt. Some are stored in other places to represent Spirits like us and of course… those who have died permenantly. Time is recorded and all memories are kept here. From Birth to Death. Hence why I felt the Man in the Moon was a bit foolish to wait on me. I am a true keeper of memories… and I am more organized than even your North. Bah, I can hear the man now. 'Oh, Zero, the only reason the Man in Moon chose me over you is your lack of childish whimsy!'" Zero said with another Hrumph in his tone.

Jack bit his lip momentarily, "Well, it doesn't matter now… he has finally decided you are ready I guess. North sent me here to let you know so we can initiate you and figure out exactly why he summoned you now." He said as Zero just smiled, "You know Jack, I can decipher the Man in the Moon's thoughts whenever I desire. You don't realize what I meant when I said he should have picked me first do you?"

Jack scratched his head again, "No… the only thing you are really doing is confusing me further. What do you mean? The man in the moon should have picked you first? What do you mean?"

Zero merely turned around and shouted, "Down!" He said as the Strut suddenly lowered to the floor… allowing Zero and Jack to walk forward toward a glass case. In which it contained 3 hourglasses.

"What are these? And will you just answer my questions?" He said before huffing, "I don't have all… well, I do have all day but that's beside the point. I would rather not hear you tell me about meaningless past." Zero merely looked amused, "Jack, if you were in my position, you would not say that any form of history, past, present, or future, is meaningless. It is our history that allows us to stand here instead of someone else. For example, what do you know about North's past?" He said as Jack rubbed his chin, "Not a lot… I know he was one of the first Spirits ever chosen by The Man in the Moon." He said as Zero nodded, "Correct, Jack. North was made at the same time as I and Pitch were."

"Wait… you and North were made along with Pitch?" He said, wondering why North never mentioned anything like this. But Zero merely read his mind, somehow. "The three of us are symbolic. Because since the beginning, three things have been certain; Light, Darkness, and Time. Our existence was necessary. From Light and Darkness came Happiness and Sadness, Joy and Fear, Life and Death… and Time kept these forces in balance."

"Could have fooled me…" He said as he remembered his battles with Pitch, when nothing seemed to be in balance. Zero merely waved a hand, "As time went on and the three of us grew apart, we found little need to keep tabs on others. I am busy worrying about the life of all living beings. I can't be everywhere at once." He said turning around, "Besides, it seems you cared for that little issue just fine. But something is still missing isn't it?"

I narrowed my eyes "How do you know these things?"

"I am connected to the Man in the Moon. All life, all memories… all of it, is allowed to me. Including yours, Jack… I knew of your family. I knew of the life you lived… it was tragic… that weak little cliff tumbling you into the freezing sea."

He grit his teeth, "So I guess that means you know the whole story, don't you?" he said as Zero merely rolled his eyes, "Someone wasn't listening. I said, all memories-" "Are allowed to you. I got it. I want to know these things, obviously you can tell I do. So why are you beating around the bush?"

"You didn't ask."

"Are you kidding with me?"

"I rarely joke, Jack." Zero said as he motioned for the Winter Spirit to follow him. "I can make the entirety of your memories clear, or those who knew you. I am aware you know of your family. Your sister… but would you be surprised to know you were engaged at one point?" He said as he approached four other Hourglasses, one for the other guardians.

"What do you mean I was engaged? Why was this information withheld from me?" Jack said, examining the various colors of sand in the hourglasses. Zero merely shrugged his shoulders, "Perhaps the man in the moon did not find the information needed at the time your memories were revealed to you. Obviously, they weren't needed when Pitch was running amuck. However, I don't think this choice was merely at the Man in the Moon's bidding… you were meant to discover it now. Maybe to form a sense of completion in your life so your duty can be more clearly defined." He said as the case suddenly opened and his hourglass, filled to the brim with Quartz colored sand, was set upon the ground.

"Go on then, Jack… touch it." Zero said, stepping back and awaiting for the Winter Spirit to take a step back, "Or not… and let the memories fester within. The choice, and the fate tied to it, remains forever yours." He said as Jack frowned, "I'm moving old man… this is just a lot to take in… this is everything about my life? All of it is here?" He asked, still cautious. Zero chuckled, "Absolutely… there is a reason I use clocks and hourglasses to contain memories. Every grain of sand, every second on the clock… another memory is recorded… and only the person who owns them or I can unlock these memories. These are yours… and they are your right to know. Of course, nothing you already know will be revealed again. So… go ahead or not." He said, gesturing to the hour glass yet again.

Jack took a shakey breath as the familiar brown hair flashed in his mind yet again… and he knew that if he didn't do this, these memories would haunt him forever. He stepped forward and placed his hand on the glass and waited… and waited… and waited. "What's… supposed to-" He said as the glass suddenly shattered and with it, the sand began flowing around him… bunching together as darkness fell around him…

"What the hell is this, Zero?" He said as the sand broke into five groups. And the quartz colored sand began reflecting various colors… Forest Green was the first and brightest, followed by Black, Brown and Red. They reflected the light they represented so brightly and suddenly… they swarmed him and the brown hair had a face.

"Hiccup." He said.

He remembered his face… the anguish as he fell into the sea… those deep eyes that accented his freckled face and matching tunic. He remembered the long nights they spent together, merely holding one another and whispering sweet nothings. He remembered their announcement of their engagement, daring anyone in the village to challenge their happiness. The kisses, their life, the dragons. He suddenly remembered all as these four colors flashed in his iris' and he saw what lay beyond it. The anguish in Hiccup's heart when he died.

"He never recovered… even until death, your name was on his lips as his children recorded in his diary. However, this never seemed to upset them or his wife… everyone knew you were his love. His life was already yours and remained that way after death and despite years of attempting to get over you… he still dreamed… he still cried. He still yearned and he still loved you above all others." Zero said as Jack finally came down from the rush of memories… the dull ache now turning into a harsh pounding as he shook his white hair.

"Why am I here when he died so horribly…" he said. He only pondered momentarily why his fiancé was a male but he never really had a lot of opportunity to find out his preferences, or lack of them. Not that Hiccup wasn't attractive. Even a blind person could see his beauty. And now that he knew this man… this Hiccup… was his lover… he was still unsatisfied. He suddenly felt incomplete. "Why do I get to live with this while he died so miserably?" He asked again as Zero regarded him sadly, "Fate is a cruel mistress, Jack. No one quite knows why things happen the way they do. Fate knew you would touch this hourglass before you did. These things happen for a reason."

"Is there any way to undo it?" He asked suddenly, standing up and Zero raised his eyebrows, "That's a… complicated question, Jack. One I am unsure I can answer and still have you comprehend it." Zero said as the Winter spirit pinched the bridge of his nose, annoyed

"Fine, let me simplify the question if it will simplify the answer… can you change Hiccup's memories to where… I never existed?" He asked, hoping for a less confusing answer.

Instead, he got one that was more so.

"Not this Hiccup. His memory of you will always be."

"What do you mean 'This Hiccup?'" Jack asked, head still poundind and attitude still annoyed.

"I can't explain that clearly to you Jack. Not if you seek a clear answer."

"Try me." He said as the Time Lord shook his head and turned on his heels, "Now, it has been a good many years until I have been to North's home… I would ask you to guide me there as soon as possible."

Jack narrowed his eyes at Zero and turned on his heels, still not satisfied with this answer. And he wouldn't be until Zero explained what he knew.

His heart laid heavy with anguish but for now… he would let Zero think he had one this debate on how important his emotions toward this Hiccup was.

Because above all that he remembered of him, he remembered the love they sharred. And that… he was determined to bring back that life. The Guardians be cursed if they didn't like it.

* * *

><p>"Welcome to the Guardians, Zero!" North said, the seven foot Russian walking forward and hugging his tiny friend, only to produce a loss of breath in the Time Lord as he regarded Aster, Sandy and Tooth.<p>

"Hmm, what a motley crew you have Assembled here… but I assume their duties are important. The Man in the Moon would not have chosen you otherwise." He turned to North, who sat him down and pat his head. "I will have to work some magic, but I assume that I will have to move my headquarters closer so we can keep tabs on one another, North… that and this shop could do with a bit of modern cleaning… the products the mortals have produced would not go amiss in this place."

North just smiled at Zero, "Ah, my friend, still as much of a stick in mud as ever. I missed you." North said as Jack muttered, "I doubt that…" and Aster let out a chuckle at the comment, stopping when Jack didn't laugh with him, turning from the duo beginning to converse further.

"You okay, Frost?" He asked as he fell in line with the retreating Winter spirit, who was planning on returning to his quarters and to prepare for a flight. Jack merely met his eyes and sighed deeply, "Lets just say I ain't too fond of this new Guardian…" He said as the rabbit quickly blocked his path, "Now listen here, Frost, we may not get along all the time, but I am your friend. Don't you think you owe me a little more than this vague crap?" the Australian said, sternly starring at the white haired boy. Jack sighed and looked over to where North and Zero stood conversing.

"Follow me. The guy is a mind reader, I swear." He said as the rabbit walked into Jack's quarters, complete with frigid air to accompany it. "Jeez, I get you like the cold, but that doesn't mean everyone else does too…" Aster said as he sat on one of Jack's bean bags, adjusting it to his comfort. Jack sat on his Hammock bed and sighed, "I didn't say anything about it but I've been feeling… these flashes of memories. Somewhere in the back of my head for a while but they were never really clear, you know? So I had to put them on the back burner for a while before I said anything. I figured they would just go away after a while but today… today this guy just hands these memories over and says some really cryptic crap like 'The memories are yours to claim or not' and 'Fate is pliable depending on who wields it.' And a bunch of other things and I figure that reclaiming the rest of my memories would set me at peace with it."

"They did the exact opposite, I take it?" He said, sitting forward with some effort.

"Oh, you bet they did. Turns out I was engaged in my life. But I died before all of that was possible."

"So, the infamous prankster Jack Frost had himself a girl, eh? What was her name?"

"His name was Hiccup." Jack said as the rabbit just nodded in response, a bit surprised but nonetheless understanding. "And I come to find out that he died miserably when I died… and my name was the last thing he spoke." He said with a deep sigh, "And I just want to undo it. I feel this warmth in my heart for him and this anguish at the pain I caused him."

"Jack… I don't know what you're thinking but I am not sure what you desire is even possible."

"Oh it's very possible. The boy just doesn't realize what he asking for." Zero said, suddenly making his presence known to the two and making them jump, and making Jack fall from his hammock. Jack looked up at him with anger and disbelief, "What do you mean 'It's possible' you old skin bag?! If that were possible why didn't you say so back at the temple?" He nearly yelled as the Time Lord just chuckled, "Jack, fate and all memories are known and dictated by me. If you couldn't figure this out, why should I offer it to you? But your desire for it is so strong so I don't have a strong enough reason to hide it from you now. You want to have a do over? Well let me explain how that part is impossible." He said, sitting on another bean bag chair.

Jack sat back on his hammock and began listening intently as he and Aster looked at the relaxing man.

"This world is not the only plain of existence… there are hundreds of them, what we call… parallels. Some are hundreds of years in the future… some set back millennia depending on which you visit. All of them have various forms of you and I… however, not all of these parallels exist naturally. In this timeline, you died. Hiccup's memories remain as they are… however, with a powerful enough sacrifice, I can almost completely recreate this timeline in essence, however it won't be quite the same. With it will come some significant differences."

Jack looked bewildered, "So basically you can have me reborn in a different timeline? Yes, I want that-" but Zero held up a silencing hand, "You do not realize what you ask of me. Yes, you and Hiccup can essentially be recreated but this… this is not the same as going back and doing it over. Essentially, this is a new world you could be put in… and it requires a huge sacrifice in return for it. You have too much responsibility and what would be asked of you may prove too great."

"How can you sit there and tell me all of this if all you are gonna do is just not do it! This is my life we're talking about! How can you be so selfish?" Jack said, yelling now, attracting the attention of the others.

"How is anything I am doing to you selfish? I am merely preventing you from making a horrible mistake and I am certainly not being selfish with the truth. You are a Guardian Jack-"

"If living with the pain of this loss is what being a Guardian is about, then it's not for me! I would never have been a Guardian if I was going to be forced to live with this!"

"Enough!" Came the roaring of North, who was suddenly standing between the duo, starring off intensely. Jack sighed deeply and angrily. "Fine… everyone get out… but I swear this isn't over Zero! You have a heck of a lot to answer for, old man!"

"I knew that before you ever said it Jack… but I assure you that if you continue to pursue this… you may not like the outcome of-"

"GET OUT." He said as the other five left his room, Jack flopping back down on his bed.

* * *

><p>His sleeping was fitful that night… his dreams were filled with various thoughts… some of Hiccup and He's life… their love was so strong. How he wooed Hiccup into falling for him and his first kiss with him… how soft his lips had been and how nervous he was… their teeth clinked together a few times but he remembered they eventually got the hang of it.<p>

Then they shifted to the various ways Jack would beat the living tar out of that old man to get him to work the magic and send him to this… what, this parallel dimension? Who cares what it is? Shouldn't any sacrifice be worth love?

He sat up in bed… knowing the night wasn't going to bring him any sleep… couple that with the occasional noise of North's helpers and the occasional sound of Zero's temple pieces being brought in for construction… He sat up and grabbed his staff.

If that jerk wanted to be this stubborn, then he would feel the wrath of Jack's tenacity.

No matter what… he was going to reunite with Hiccup.

* * *

><p><strong>Short blurb at the end to sort of set up the next chapter. Here is the Official Chapter 1!<strong>

**Sorry for not mentioning the OC in the description. I didn't realize, when I wrote this story, how Pivotal Zero's role was. Isn't he such an ass? But I have hopes you will like him before the end… he has a heart, believe it or not.**

**And he's fun to write out. But the good news is a reunion is going to happen in the next chapter… or is that good news? Remember… there is a Sacrifice to all of this. But what, however, could that be?**

**Remember, Reviews are like crack. Chapters are like money. Give me reviews and I give you chapters… but don't give me crack… that's a bad idea. Don't do drugs.**

**Until next time.**


	3. I have loved you for 1000 years

**So, for anyone reading these little blurbs I call Authors Notes, I want to say thanks for helping this story get more popular. **

**Now I understand that a few people have been a bit confused so far but I want every one of you to know that the story will get some clarification on Zero's character, especially in this chapter. **

**Also, Chapters will be released on Monday and Wednesday. Remember to keep an eye out for them. **

**A thank you to the new favorites and follows I have received, let's hope we can get a few more by next week. **

**Also, a shout out to Jenshuchu! You are such a huge supporter of my work and I always smile when you show up in my emails!**

**Onto the three reviews I received so far. (Remember to Review. It makes me happy.) **

**KazeChi: I'll make sense of it this chapter. But it would not make sense is Jack suddenly appeared not dead, would it?**

**Kigan Dawn: You're right. Quite right! But hang onto your seat and listen right here, I'm gonna write a chapter that will burn your ears. **

**Dark Ace: I promise you will understand with this chapter. And also, he didn't hate or not love his wife and children… he just always will love Jack. It's profound love. **

**Disclaimer: Dreamworks owns these Fandoms. Of Resave made the video it is based on. I just own the love for the both of them. **

**Here is Chapter 3**

**I have loved you for 1000 years**

* * *

><p>The cold winter air didn't particularly bother him… but it felt incredibly intense this evening… wasn't he supposed to control this stuff? Maybe it really was his influence… the wind and cold was as furious as the rest of him.<p>

He stood on the precipice of change. That change was actually the tip of North's workshop overlooking the rapidly building Temple of Time. For this change, Jack was happy. If it didn't mean he would have to waste time flying across the world to get the Poland again, he would take it. Zero had insisted he move his home to this area so he and North could stay in close proximity… and something about the two catching up on their lives, if you could call what they had lives. The two seemed to have a deeper understanding of one another than most of the other Guardians.

Zero was certainly organized and good at multitasking, if the large amounts of whirring and clamoring that was audible from his position meant anything.

This worked well for Jack, considering he was most likely preoccupied with the building opperations to notice him sneaking in… he wasn't entirely sure what he was going to do or why he felt so strongly about it but he had to try something. This was his life and if the opportunity is there, he should have the right to try and reclaim it. In this moment… only one thing was certain to him.

He needed that staff. The one Zero always had near him, even though it seemed he didn't really need it. He just had to wonder how many tricks he was going to have to pull to get him to walk away from it, and how he could possibly cause that much dissonance. He had been observing the construction for a while now and he was sure he had a few ideas on how to cause some nearly harmless, or totally harmful, commotion. Enough to throw Zero's love of clockwork out of balance. He was the winter trickster. He was the epitome of fun. It was not beneath him to use his repertoire of tricks to cause chaos, which is what his season was all about.

He looked over to the opening in the building and allowed himself to fall backwards into the wind, aiming directly for it, the wind and snow whirring past him as he aimed for a small opening into the side of the building… and he swept in, hearing Zero's echo's from… wherever he was. It was just a room full of old hourglasses by all appearances. There was no clockwork going on here… a perfect place to stage a prank. One of many he could come up with. By the time he was finished with this place, Zero would be tearing his beard out in anger over the chaos. Before he knew it, he would he off and flying away with the staff

'Step one… loosen these nails a bit.' He thought to himself as he approached the beautiful oak shelves that held all of these wonderful hourglasses. He didn't worry about breaking them. He was sure Zero had prepared by making unbreakable glass for his hourglasses, just in case he did ever drop one.

He had snagged a few tools from North's workshop, and he took to loosening the bottom two nails on the shelves, making them wobble just right. He smiled after a few good minutes as he loosened about five of the shelves. Just enough to really set him off… and with that, Jack set off to other parts of the temple.

He was surprised at the complex dynamics of this place. He realized after moments of examining is that this place was literally self sufficient. He supposed he could make a time metaphor… saying that time is always moving forward no matter what. But he didn't think on it too heavily as he got an 'Ah-hah!' moment as he spotted a set of those mechanical arms exchanging hourglasses

After a few moments of floating about the machinery, he discovered some of those mechanical arms that moved the hourglasses and winded the clocks, working perfectly as they moved and organized hourglasses… and paying him no mind. 'Zero really needs better security… Does he honestly expect no one to ever find this place? None of the guardians?' He thought to himself as he approached the visible gears that were bronze and gorgeous… for now. Jack reached into his pocket and produced a few lovely items he had picked up around North's shop… a few nice and jagged rocks. Pointed on the end but utterly small. Small enough to fit between the ruts of these beautiful gears that kept his shop organized. He quickly and very very carefully placed them between the ruts. He gave a few of the arms 2 to three stones a piece… and moved on. This was almost ready to set off… he was bound and wholly determined to get that damn staff. He turned his head and checked his surroundings once more after a few more minutes of flying around… he spotted it.

'Bingo.' He said before walking over to the wall of clocks… the modern clocks that monitors everyone's life. Unlike the hourglasses, these were apparently more modernistic, much like the lives they kept in check. This was by far the most important area in the temple of time, currently. So, Zero made sure this was set up first. This one was more harmless but it was certainly distracting… among the clocks was clocks that ring like a bell when they go off… time to give Zero a real scare.

The last item Jack had swiped from North's shop was a small collection of egg timers, which were normally used to time the speed of North's help. This was sure to set his plan in motion. He set each of the egg timers for a minute and a half, which was plenty of time for him to find the old man and watch the chaos unfold. The old man was in for a rude awakening.

He flew across the temple to where Zero was working his 'magic' as the shop continued to get set up with the still living hourglasses… he was absentmindedly giving orders… as he didn't even realize Jack was in the building. He was focused, checking on items with his clip board… a fact about Zero Jack happily would exploit here.

He sat there and waited… and waited… and waited.

The egg timers rang and chaos unfolded. Zero jumped out of his skin as the timers went off. "What was that!" He said as his voice shook the temple, as Jack anticipated would happen. He began flying off as his other two pranks fell into place. The rocks, being small and unbalanced, suddenly tipped over in their gear slots! Catching the gear opposite and jamming the machine! The machines dropped their current hourglasses and began whirring like crazy, making loud screeching sounds as they began malfunctioning. And the loose screws suddenly came out of the shelves and the hourglasses sitting upon them came tumbling to the floor. Chaos had been created like Clockwork… his plan went off perfectly as Zero watched his shop suddenly get thrown into chaos… he began screaming at the top of his lungs as he dropped his staff and began flying around the shop, willing the chaos to end.

Jack took the chance! He bolted from his hiding spot and grabbed the surprisingly heavy staff and let the wind carry him out into the open air, flying out wildly into the night sky. He got it. He had the staff of time in his hands… it still glittered in the moonlight. Jack bit his lip… The man in the moon was certainly watching this happen and he wondered what he was thinking about it… but he shook his head, pretending their leader would understand as he ran to the only place he was sure he could escape to.

He remembered the Sanctuary they had escaped to a while back… remembering how he discovered the guardians had absolutely no way to really interact with kids outside of their comfort stations. He flew into the night sky as he headed towards his friends domain… he hoped Tooth would understand as well… She was by far the most empathic of all the guardians and she knew how important memories are, considering she guards some of the most important ones.

* * *

><p>"Jack… what have you done?" She said as Jack came bursting in with the staff in hand, panting heavily at the staff's weight weighing on him over time. He merely pushed past her and set the staff up as steadily as he could. Tooth was sitting in stunned silence as he looked at the golden clock. "How… how do I get you to work?" He said, looking at it as she flew over to his shoulder, "Oh no… Jack, you didn't! I know you were upset with him but you didn't really do this!" She said, her breath getting heavier in panic.<p>

"I had to do it Tooth… He wasn't really giving me the option to do anything else. What is he saying?" He asked as the multi-colored woman flew around frantically. "He's apparently yelling his lungs off at North, saying you snuck into his home and that he needed to find whoever took it… and then North discovered you weren't there. North and Zero are absolutely furious and searching for you… Jack you don't realize how powerful that staff is! You had no right to take it!"

"He has no right to deny me the life I ruined!" Jack said, turning to her with sadness in his eyes before turning back to the staff, "And I do know how much power I have here… I need to find out how to break the fabric of time and create a parallel… It may not be the exact same as having Hiccup again but… it'll be pretty dang close." He said as Tooth grabbed his shoulders, "Jack! Don't you realize that you sound crazy right now! You are saying you want to break time and make a new world! All over some boy! What makes this so different than your family?"

Jack sighed and sat down, "This was different because I didn't really know much else about my family after I learned about my life… I figured they mourned but after a while they just got over their grief and moved on. When Zero showed me these memories… he also showed me Hiccup's memories. He lived in grief and basically died with my name on his tongue. I hurt so badly watching it… my heart ached and my guts wrenched at the obvious pain he felt over my loss. And… I mourned a bit too."

"He reminded you of the love that the two of you used to share?" She said before sitting down next to him and hugging his shoulder, "Jack… as Guardians, we are protectors of memories but that doesn't just mean everyone else's… it also means our own. We all died at some point and we left behind a life with people who grieved for us. What we learn is not to grieve and mourn those people… instead we learn to cherish and honor those precious memories because they meant so much to us when we were alive. You died, Jack… but you died knowing you loved him and he loved you. He loved you so strongly, he never forgot about you until he died. He still loved you so strongly he could feel sadness over not seeing you… It's sad but it's happiness at the same time." She said as he nodded.

"I… I guess you're right." He turned his head back to the Golden staff before shaking his head, "Let's just get this back to Zero and try to explain my reasoning behind all this, yeah?" He said as he was suddenly thrown by a powerful Gale of wind. "YOU!" came the loud thundering voice that was clearly Zero. The short monk-like man came flying in, lighting brandishing his fists and his eyes a similar color. He looked… well, furious.

"You cannot fool time, you foolish boy! I knew of your treachery before you even left! You wreck my shop like a vagrant and then steal my staff like a little thief!?" He said as he began shooting lightning at him some more before grabbing his staff… which seemed to calm him down. "My staff allows me to channel my power, you little fool." He said as Jack came out of hiding. Jack scratched the back of his head as a disappointed North flew into the shop, landing his sleigh and getting out. "I.. was about to give it back… Tooth convinced me to do it but-"

"You didn't want to because you are still hung up over your memories of that boy in your mortal life? You asked for those memories Jack!" He said as the Winter spirit looked furious, "Because you tempted me with them! You didn't even make a move to stop me! If you know all about time then you knew what this would cause! It's not just my fault!"

"It's hardly my fault you can't control your emotions like a good boy." He said as Jack grabbed his staff, ready for a fight but North stepped up, "Zero, that's enough." He said as Jack's arm was grabbed by the green woman. Zero scoffed, "Hardly. Jack will never truly be satisfied until he gets his precious lover back. He wants it so bad? He can have them. Who am I to deny his wish?" He said as all the wind suddenly came out of Jack's sails. "R-really?" he said with a growing smile. Zero turned his head, "I wouldn't be smiling yet Jack… this is as much of a punishment as it is a reward." He said before floating in the air. North stepped up, "Wait a moment, Zero, Jack! Jack, you are Guardian!" he said, angered by their carefree attitude to his duties.

"Oh please North, I can control the winter well enough on my own that no one will stop believing in him. Stop worrying so much. Plus, not too many people can anger me this much… it'll be like a vacation." He said as Jack flew up beside him. "You've known me for three days."

"And what an earned vacation it will be…" He said before the four took off into the night.

* * *

><p>"It took me a while but I was able to gather your sand's, Jack…" Zero said as he made the beginnings of a circle with the snow white sands, "What with your broken hourglass from your last visit." He said, stopping short of a full circle. Jack rolled his eyes as he briefly glanced at the other Guardians, "Just get on with it, old man." He said before Zero scoffed, "Pissant." He said as he turned to the boy, a handful of sand remaining, "I feel as though I should explain every detail about this before I do this."<p>

"I am willing to do whatever it takes." Jack said, reinforcing his point.

"It's not particularly what you are doing but… what are you giving up." He turned his head. "Essentially what you are asking of me is to break apart the very strands of time and with those strands… I will be reforming this line and forming another. On top of that, I will be dropping you at a very specific point in that time period. Hundreds of years in the past… as you can imagine… this is a strong magic." He turned his head back to Jack, "Stronger than I can muster by myself."

"Are you saying you can't actually do it?" Jack asked, annoyed.

"I said by myself. It is physically impossible for me to recreate this world the exact same way in a different dimension if it's a parallel. It will be almost exact but you… will lose quite a bit to do so. For one… Pitch will not be gone in this world. He will be alive and well… as you are being dropped back into a time period he was still a fear on the tongues of men." He said as Jack's heart sunk… Pitch was going to come back… and he may just mess with Hiccup… that may be a problem.

"But that's not all Jack… while that may be a powerful sacrifice… I need something even more powerful to actually complete this process. And with that, comes a personal sacrifice from you."

"What do you want? My staff? My powers? Just name the price. I want this. I'll do whatever to get it." He said as Zero laughed.

"Be careful what you wish for, Frost… you see, to truly rejoin the world of the living… you need to give up that which matters most to you… and that is very simple."

His eyes closed, "Hiccup's memories of you." He said as silence fell over the temple. Zero's eyes opened as he starred at Jack, mouth open, eyes wide. This wasn't a trick. "I told you that it was no simple request Jack… as a Guardian, we all understand the importance of belief and memories. We have them for a reason… their magic can be powerful… powerful enough to do what you want."

"So… Hiccup will never love me?" Jack said as Zero shook his head. "That is far from the truth. Technically memories can be forgotten but never truly destroyed… Hiccup may remember feelings of love for you if you play your cards perfectly… but there's always a gamble. You can never tell Hiccup who you are to him, or you will literally shatter the space-time continuum… and obviously, that would be bad." He said before turning around yet again. "It's a big sacrifice but if you have patience and temperance… I don't see why Hiccup could not love you as he once did. It will just be incredibly difficult."

He turned back to Jack, eyes serious and handful of sand presented to him, "Is it still worth it to you, Jack?"

Jack swallowed… This was his life, and he was being asked if he wanted to have it back. He figured the answer would be easy but… at what cost? Was all of it worth it for… a maybe? He looked at the others, eyes filled with both admiration and fear for Jack… he sighed and thought of those loving green eyes staring back into his and… despite his conflicts, he knew his answer.

"Drop the sand and lets do this." He said as the other guardians surrounded the circle of sand as Zero let it tumble to the floor and finish the circle as Zero chanted, "Then as the authority over the fabric of time! I banish this boy from this world! I revoke his rights as a Guardian and I cast him into the world he so strongly desires! So let it be!" He said as the sand began glowing white and the other Guardians repeated his words, "So let it be!"

And everything went black.

* * *

><p>It was cold… more so than he was used to. He didn't feel the familiar comfort of his cloak and pants. A few moments after semi-consciousness, he realized he was naked. The slow steady fall of snow on his bare body was apparent… then he regained his other senses. First was his hearing, a loud voice calling out to him as the crunch of snow was also audible… it was running toward him.<p>

He felt it kneel by him and press something to his lips… it was a canteen of water. It was so soothing to him, he tilted it back and drank heavily before the hand pulled it away and pressed a hand to his forehead, "You're freezing cold… you should be burning hot." He said as he offered him more water. The voice… it was so soft and gentle but… it was a bit nasally. However, as he talked, he made it sound endearing…

Jack's eyes opened as he was met with brown hair and bright green eyes starring down at him with concern. "Are you okay?" He asked as he cradled Jack's head gently. Jack starred at him before he finally regained his voice, "Hiccup…" He said as the brunette suddenly jumped at the word.

"How did you know my name? Should I know you or something?" He asked as he sat back and helped the naked winter spirit up. Jack shook his head before declining, "I… it was a lucky guess? I think I meant to just… you know, hiccup… I probably drank too fast…" He said as the memories of what had happened came swirling back to him… he saw Hiccup accept his excuse. He already almost slipped up by saying his name… but he merely sought to hide his nudity before continuing this conversation.

Hiccup merely removed his cloak and handed it to him. "Here you go." He said as Jack took it and wrapped it around himself… smelling like pine and smoke. "Do you have a name?"

Jack bit his tongue and nodded, "My name… is Jack Frost."

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for the late chapter! I meant to post this on Monday and obviously that did not happen. I was up all night and had class that morning and ended up passing out for 14 hours when I got home. <strong>

**Here is your update! I plan to post the next chapter either on Monday or Wendsday so be sure to look out for it!**

**Remember**

**Reviews = Motivation = Chapters.**

**Until next time.**


	4. Somebody to Love

**Surprise surprise, I am posting this chapter only a few days after posting chapter 2. I was actually excited myself! I hated leaving at such an absolutely crucial moment in the story… you know, when Hiccup and Jack were finally reunited. **

**But seriously, you all are freaking amazing with your motivation and stuff. This story would be nothing without you, and it's true. This story has been up for 2 weeks and I have a nice following here! **

**So, On to reviews, and man are there a few of them (Apologies for not posting them all with the last chapter. Some names will be repeated.)**

**Hiro-Haddock-Frost (Guest): No sir. This story is strictly between these two shows. However! Keep an eye out for the story that will follow this one! I am calling it The Protectors! Check Youtube for that one! **

**Maka Ano: You really think so? I felt as though I could have done better.**

**KainVixenheim: Gimmie my money! I have delivered!**

**Faisyah865: You have more.**

**Bunneh (Guest): You got updated**

**Love Laugh and Live Your Life: Yes. I thought I captured the essence quite well on that point. I had to think it through on that… I spent a few nights at work thinking about how I wanted to play this out. **

**KainVixenHeim: I give you another chapter **

**Kigan Dawn: I am glad you pointed that out, because it is true. Zero is a good guy but… antisocial as all hell. And angry when messed with. **

**Dark Ace: It will not be easy. Stay tuned. And to answer your question, Yes. Jack is mortal. Everyone can see him… however, he is still the winter spirit. It's just who he is. **

**Love Laugh and Live Your Life: I thought so too! I am glad you caught that! The original chapter title was 'Busted' But the more I thought about it… actually when I was writing the lines where Tooth said 'He made you experience the love you shared' I realized that title would suit better. **

**Disclaimer: DreamWorks and its subsidiaries own my fandoms and I own my love for them. **

**Onto chapter 4.**

**Somebody to love.**

* * *

><p>The two sat quietly as Jack snuggled into the warmth a bit more… he usually was fine with the cold but he took a lot of comfort in the cold. This was different. He knew that his old body and this one were different. Whereas he used to be dead, he was now living. He could feel things around him.<p>

Most importantly… everyone could see him. But he was confused… if he were alive, why wasn't the cold affecting him like it should? He didn't feel sick, save for the drowsiness and dizziness from traveling to another dimension. And nerves over the brown eyed boy his heart ached for… who knew nothing of him past his name. Not anymore anyway… or yet, if what Zero said is true.

He hadn't seen him in years but he knew he loved this boy. It was ingrained into his head as his body tilted and fell back into the snow, completely forgetting about his inhibitions as he fell unconscious to the smell of pine.

"Crap." Hiccup said as starred off at the white haired boy… his crystal blue eyes drooping after introducing himself to the Dragon trainer with his odd name. Hiccup felt he was probably imagining it, but the white haired boy seemed to snuggle into his cloak, happily clothed and warm. It was strange to see how familiar he acted around Hiccup… but then again if he was naked in the forest, he would be thankful to anyone who found him… as long as they helped him, that is.

He was actually thankful his father forced him to carry it in this moment. He didn't really find he needed it, as his armor protected against most anything, including cold weather. His father merely insisted he wear it to break the wind from his back when he and Toothless went out scouting on the ground. An emergency precaution, really. His father always wanted him to be prepared for anything… but he was sure this was hardly what he meant by this… it would keep him warm and hide his body from the villagers.

His body was a sight to behold, he had to admit. He studied his bare legs sticking out of his cloak… so pale and smooth. He didn't even have a single body hair, and no visible scars or blemishes. The snow treated him like camouflage. He was lucky he was spotted in this heavy snow.

He would be pretty if he didn't look so damn sick. He would probably look much better when he was well again. Hiccup stood up as he motioned to Toothless, the black dragon keeping his distance, and he had the dragon carry Jack on his back. With a yip, the Dog-like dragon took Jack's weight easily.

This was certainly cutting into his chore time, which he still had plenty of until it was time for lessons that afternoon with the village children. He bit his lip, trying to mask his slight irritation. He was a bit worried. He couldn't exactly fly Jack back to the village if he wanted to keep him safe. It left him with the only option he had: walking. He still had things to do but he certainly couldn't leave him here… his bed would serve the boy well enough until he could get up on his own. Hiccup scratched the black dragon and turned to the north, "Let's get him back to the house and into the warmth, eh?" He said as Toothless nodded and made a grunt.

The profound understanding he shared with the Night Fury bordered on empathic, He nodded in understanding. "Yes I know he will need some pants. We need to get him some of those. It was implied, bud." He said as the two made the short journey back to Berk.

* * *

><p>The small mountain village was bustling as normal. Ever since Hiccup had essentially liberated the dragons from their pursuer, alterations we're being made to the village to better situate the harmony between Dragons and their Riders.<p>

The 16 year old Dragon Master nodded as people in the village took notice of the barely covered body was drug through the village on the back of his Night Fury. Hiccup nodded at the various bystanders, trying to ignore their inquiries, asking who the white haired boy was and if he was okay. He answered each one in a similar fashion.

"He's alive for now."

"We will see. I don't think he's dying, oddly enough."

"No… I'll get him some clothes. Thanks."

The only person he really stopped for was Astrid… who had no qualms about running up to the brunette and questioning what the heck was going on. She bound up and fell in line with him as she took in the nearly nude winter spirit, whose breath was calm despite looking horribly sick and pale. "What happened?" She asked as he looked up and adjusted the cloak as it fell over his posterior.

With a small flush at the situation, he sighed before looking back at her. "That's what I am trying to figure out… I found him like this in the forest and he was freezing cold but alive… I thought he was dead at first before I found he could drink. He nearly drained my whole canteen in one drink… Then things got really odd." He said as the blonde gave him a sign to continue. Hiccup bit his lip and sighed, "He just looked up at me and said my name… like he knew exactly who I was."

"Did he know you?" She asked as she looked back at him momentarily with a confused look before looking back to Hiccup. Hiccup looked a bit conflicted on this fact. "I… I don't know about that. He claimed it was merely because he felt the need to hiccup… not in fact saying my name but his tone said otherwise. It was… confusing. He spoke so warmly when he said it."

"Oh how cute Hiccup. Are you blushing now or something?" She said as she linked their arms, "I mean… he is handsome. Should I be worried?" She said as he pecked her cheek, "Not likely, Astrid." He said, half amused, half embarrassed at her suggestion. They hadn't been together this long for no reason… the thought that anyone could replace her after all they went through… it was incredulous. Impossible, even. He loved her. He literally gave his foot to save her (And everyone else… but that was a given)

He shook those thoughts away and looked up, "Oddly enough, that wasn't the weirdest part of all of it." He said as they stopped outside of his home. She looked up, "What was it then? It isn't odd enough that he acted like you were a familiar friend?" She said as they stopped to look at the black dragon adjust the winter spirit again. "He told me his name. He said his name was Jack Frost." He said as she raised an eyebrow, "That… is really odd. I mean, really weird. Who names a kid after a legend like that?" She said as she looked at him yet again, "Do you think… he is the guy himself?" she asked as Hiccup waved it off, "I doubt it. Look, I need to get Dad so we can get him some clothes and get him in my bed. We need to warm him up."

Astrid held a teasing smirk on her lips again, "Sheesh, he gets to sleep in your bed first too? You just met the guy." She said, elbowing him with a laugh. He rolled his eyes and gave her a brief kiss before waving her off and walking toward the door, "Grab Stormfly. Dad asked me to get some supplies today and I lost a bit of time taking him back. I need some help catching up."

"I'll be there Hiccup. See you soon." She said before she jogged off to finish her current chores.

He opened the door to the house he and his father shared, motioning to Toothless to sit down and wait for his dad. The fire was crackling in the corner, meaning his father wasn't too far away.

Hiccup walked into his house and looked about, "Dad! I need a hand with something!" He said as the burly bearded Viking looked up from his desk (Which was still too small for him to sit at) and looked at his son, "What is it?" He asked as Hiccup bit his lip, "I think we may have a temporary guest… and he needs a pair of pants."

* * *

><p>Stoic had held the winter spirit as Hiccup had wrestled some of his bigger pants on him and slid an old shirt over his torso… he felt a bit envious at Jack's natural tone to his body and lack of the freckles he had. His unique hair and eyes… It was hardly fair.<p>

His father had been a bit curious as to why Hiccup brought a naked man to his house, but lifted the winter spirit anyway and helped hold him up so Hiccup could dress him. "How did you find him?" He asked as Hiccup nodded satisfied and pulled his blankets back as his father set him down. "I was out getting some supplies with Toothless and I just found him lying there. It was weird… I thought he was dead for a few minutes…" He said as his Dad nodded, "If he wasn't breathing, I would probably think the same thing. The boy is as cold as an icicle."

"Well… he did introduce himself as Jack Frost…" Hiccup admitted as Stoic looked at him like he was crazy, "Did he really do that? I mean… it seems like an odd thing to name a child. Does he have any family he mentioned?" He said as Hiccup shook his head.

His father turned to the bed and began making sure Jack could have all the heat that he could get, "What do you think we should do with him Dad?" Hiccup asked as his father tucked the boy in as he seemed to finally relax in the bed, the brunette was highly surprised at his father's gentleness with him. He imagined he was like that with him as a child and his mother…

"I can't say for certain. But you found him Hiccup. You have to assume the responsibility. What do you think we should do?" He asked as the brunette contemplated the idea, "I would want to see if he has any family or even any place to go. I mean… if he is willing to help out, I am sure we can find some room for him." He said as Stoic nodded, "We can show him some hospitality at least until he proves he doesn't deserve it… but I suggest we keep an eye on him. I can't say I rightly trust anyone who introduces himself like that. But only time will tell." Stoic said before waving his son off.

"I'll go finish my chores, Dad."

"That would be best for now."

After they had Jack nestled in Hiccup's bed, the brunette finished his chores with Astrid, thank the gods for her, and got to his favorite part of everyday… the Dragon Training. Or at least it normally was his favorite time of the day.

But something didn't strike him quite right with his students. Usually the kids were way more enthusiastic, being the energetic little buggers they were… but today they were all yawning, eyes baggy as they barely paid attention to their dragons as he explained to them all the proper way to clean between a Dragon's scales. He quickly gave them a sad glace at their haphazard attempt to scrub their baby dragons. He didn't mention anything, figuring they were out flying late (Which he advised them all not to do. They never did, despite his constant warnings.)

After a couple of hours of truly failed lessons, he saw a familiar dragon flying toward him with a purpose in her heart. He saw the husky blonde trainer step off his dragon and walk toward him, "I can take over from here." He said as the brunette, slightly dejected at the failed lessons, sighed with relief.

"I appreciate you relieving me." Hiccup said as Fishlegs hobbled in beside Meatlog. The Gronkle wagged her tongue as she and Toothless began playing like dogs. "I came by a bit earlier than expected. Something happened." He said as Hiccup immediately shot his head to the blonde, "What happened?"

"Your dad ordered me to take over the rest of your lessons today because..." He said as he quickly reigned in his dragon, scratching her ear. Hiccup looked over at the kids and back to Fishlegs, "Is he upset with me?" He asked, worried. His dad rarely got upset with him these days… but when he did, it was not a good thing.

"No… the guy you brought in today apparently woke up and immediately decided he didn't like our company and ran off into the forest you brought him in from… your dad said he wouldn't get far in his condition but still… your dad thought it best if I take over for the rest of the day." he said as Hiccup shook his head, "I mean… there could be any number of reasons he ran off… we shouldn't assume it's one reason or another. I guess I should go and find the poor sap. What possessed him to run off so soon?" He said, also wondering why it bothered him this much… the white haired man was hardly a prisoner and with no real history that Hiccup could connect to him with, he was hardly a guest or neighbor. He clicked his teeth as he and Toothless ran and the duo took off into the skies.

* * *

><p>Jack had forgotten how… frightening Hiccup's father can be when you aren't anticipating waking up to a seven foot tall Viking after being knocked clean out for an undetermined amount of time. There was a moment of stunned silence as the shadows fell over the man in a horribly menacing way. Jack felt frozen in time… he felt vulnerable despite being fully clothed.<p>

Actually, that fact made him feel even more vulnerable, as it meant he had someone dress him. He shook his head as the large Viking stumbled toward him and he instinctively reached for his staff… and he realized it was gone! 'Crap…' He thought as the man took a step forward and raised his hands in a way he thought was predatory and he flipped out, using his smaller size and speed to dash past him and bolt from the house and through the village at top neck speed. He didn't realize that maybe they had tried to help him until he was knee deep in the snow.

Maybe he should have thought the situation through but any time that involves his staff being out of his possession is cause for panic. Luckily the snow wasn't falling and the sight of Dragon and foot tracks was easily spotted as he dashed through the snow. He may no longer be a ghost, but snow didn't bother him too much either way.

He was so busy dashing that he didn't even realize that there was a shadow of a dragon flying overhead, carrying someone searching for him. He hardly accounted for the dragon's superior speed, just the Vikings who rode them… but he dashed on through the snow as he finally approached the area he had… appeared in, noted by a large amount of tracks and a large hole in the snow where he lay.

He began slowing down and digging in the snow as the Dragon landed and Hiccup leapt off of him. "Hey! Stop! Where do you think you're going?!" He said as he bolted forward, slowing down when he saw the white haired boy digging in the snow… wondering what it was he was seeking. "Did you… lose something?" he asked as he knelt down beside him and watched him dug huge handfuls of snow up and heave them, seemingly not noticing Hiccup before his hand curled around the wooden staff and he pulled it from the snow.

"Thank goodness…" He said as he tapped it on the ground. "Sorry for running off… this is just incredibly important to me." He said before turning his blue eyes on freckled green, "Thank you… you know… for finding me a pair of pants." He said as he watched the brunettes cheeks tinged, "It was no real problem… why the heck were you out here by yourself? The first time. Not this time." Hiccup asked as the two just sat in the snow, the duo catching their breath.

"That's complicated to explain." Jack said as his fingers threaded in his hair and running them through it.

Hiccup held firm, "Try me."

"I would rather not." Jack retorted as Hiccup blinked. He hadn't exactly expected to be told… well, no.

"I think you owe me a little explanation, considering that you probably owe your life to me. You also are wearing my pants. And you were sleeping in my bed. I offered you a lot of hospitality and all I ask in return is your story, Jack." He said as Jack's cheeks heated as Hiccup used his name… the way it rolled off his tongue in that charming nasally tone…

"Well then, Hic, I can't really argue on that one." He said, getting in a more contemplative position.

"Hic, huh?" Hiccup said as the winter spirit merely flashed his pearly white teeth.

"Well, it sounds cooler than Hiccup." Jack said before continuing his statement, trying his best to recall his family story as best he could without giving too much away. As long as he didn't tell Hiccup he was his lover in an alternate universe and he was here to make him fall in love with Jack again, he was hardly breaking Zero's terms, was he?

"Well… a lot of it is foggy but… I lost my family before I ended up here. My family was a group of traveling alchemists. My parents could brew potions with the best of them, and were looking for a place to settle down. We had heard of Berk, and thought we could finally settle down for good and I could take a spouse and my sister could grow up to do the same. We weren't sure how well we would have been received but we were determined to try.

"But we ran into some trouble… we were attacked by… some rogue dragons. I… I ran. My family didn't make it with me. The dragon's fire caught my clothes and I threw them off before I burned. Hence why I wasn't… decent when you found me. I ran until I just… passed out." He said making a quick flourish, as if to say 'You know the rest.'

Hiccup noted the foggy look in Jack's eyes, feeling immense amounts of Sympathy as the white-haired boy eyed his staff with longing, "Was that your father's?" He asked as Jack nodded.

"For what it's worth… I am really sorry that happened. I lost my mother when I was really young so I can't say I 100% sympathize but… I offer my condolences." He said as Jack nodded.

"I have learned over time that death isn't an end to anything. Instead of grieving, I should instead cherish the memories and time I had to spend with them and…" He looked Hiccup dead in the eyes with an intensity Hiccup had never seen in another human being besides his father, "always look to the future." He said as Hiccup swallowed hard.

Jack had some of the most intense eyes he had seen on a person… he felt… frozen in time but his skin burned under his cool gaze. He wasn't just looking at him. He was boring into his soul, as if he could see who Hiccup was better than he could. Jack was insightful, obviously… almost eerily so.

It was a good few minutes, despite feeling like a decade, before Hiccup spoke, "Where are you planning to go now?" He said as Jack raised an eyebrow, as if he had forgotten Jack's story already.

"Right… Well, you did make it. If you want, I can speak with my father on your behalf. I am sure we can make a bit of room in my house, or my barn. You don't have to be without people… especially not now." He said as Jack smiled again. "Well, it's not like I have any other choice in the matter… do I?"

"Not a one."

"Well then I suppose it's settled." Jack said, before pointing his staff back in the direction of the village, "Shall we get a move on, then?" He asked as Hiccup took his turn to smile, "I have a better idea… Toothless!"

The black dragon suddenly let out an excited grumble and bounded toward the two as Hiccup effortlessly climbed on as Jack starred at him incredulously before he remembered that Hiccup taught him this at one point in his life, "Let's introduce you to Berkian culture the right way." He said as he pat directly behind him for Jack to sit.

The white haired male smiled as he took his cue and climbed onto the black dragon, who grumbled something barely noticeable as Hiccup smiled, "Hold on, okay?" He said as Jack nodded… feeling a bit daring.

His pale hands slowly took hold of Hiccup's hips as his fingers dug into his armor slightly… feeling the heat nearly radiating off them.

Jack was busy thinking, as the black dragon took off into the sky, 'I certainly cannot complain about living again…'

Hiccup was busy thinking about how despite the coldness in Jack's fingers, they were so incredibly warm on his hips.

* * *

><p><strong>SO! I suggest to any people who have questions about the story continue reading these authors notes<strong>!

**I wanted to clear up a few possible questions you may have. **

**1. Is Jack Mortal? **

**A: Yes. He is visible by any and all people. He is alive and well again, despite keeping his cold temperature and hair. **

**2. When is the story set?**

**A: It's after the first movie, when Hiccup was 15. But before the second movie. Hiccup is essentially 16. Jack is 17. **

**3. **B**y the way, what are the roles of the two?**

**A: Jack is the dominant, despite acting a bit flustered. Just remember, he knows for a fact that he loves Hiccup. And he is just reunited with him. Emotions are swirling. **

**4. Will Jack be getting a dragon?**

**A: Yes! I planned on him getting a dragon at some point! What breed and gender should the dragon be? I am open to suggestions or even your own original ideas. **

**5. Will any other stories (AKA Rapunzel, Merida, Hiro, Elsa, Anna, etc.) **

**A: Uh… I don't know. Maybe? If enough people request it (As in, more than 2 people) I'll consider it. **

**So Here is chapter 3! How was it? Good? Bad? Should I quit while I am behind? Tell me in a review… and always keep story math in mind. **

**Reviews = Motivation = Chapters. **

**Also, speculate about what should happen in the next chapter (No HiJack romance stuff. Not yet, anyway.)**

**Until next time**.


	5. I don't mean it, I mean it

**Another couple of weeks in and here we are at Chapter 4. I'm glad to say I made it here. Out of any fanfiction I have ever written, none has ever really made me think this hard about where I want to go. In fact, I was so busy thinking about it, I forgot to write quite a bit down… I probably lost a few of the gems I came up with but…**

**Also, apologies for this really long delay. Finals at school and Holiday's at the work have been kicking my ass.**

**Here we are at chapter 4! I know I already said it but it feels like a nice milestone. A Milestone for what, you ask? Well, it's a small break in the plot and it's time for something I have never really done… filler! Yes, filler. But important filler! Believe it or not, these seemingly unimportant chapters will defiantly help set the mood for this story. I want it to be Comedy and Drama. Romance and Action.**

**So bear with me for a few short and interesting chapters to recharge my story batteries.**

**Oh! And before we get to the reviews, I am going to mention the topic of Jack's dragon (Just to save time, considering most reviews mentioned the idea)**

**Yes, I have decided to give Jack a Dragon, despite the fact that he still has his powers. As to what it will be, that remains undecided. Along with Jack's Aqua phobia… it's an interesting prospect I hadn't considered. Hence my indecision: I never considered it and built a story without its involvement.**

**Now, Reviews!**

**Love Laugh and Live Your Life: Interesting Prospect. I was actually already planning on introductions… I mean, Jack is their age, so naturally they would be curious.**

**Dark Ace: I think you should like Astrid… at least in this story. She won't be a vindictive person, I promise. I still am on the fence about the others being introduced. If they were, it would be brief if anything else…**

**Kigan Dawn: You bet he is, but it's** **nothing worthy of note quite yet. I will let them remain oblivious for the moment. Also… I would prefer Jack's dragon not be too powerful. Fire and Ice sounds unfair.**

**Faisyah865: For now, yes he does. Sorry, I need a small bit of conflict**

**DestinyHoldsYou4ever: His parents were doctors… at least that's what people considered Alchemist's in those days. Also, don't hate Astrid. No Op Dragon. It wouldn't be fair.**

**But anyway, onto chapter 4.**

**I don't mean it. I mean it.**

* * *

><p>"So… Welcome to Dragon Training 101." Hiccup said for possibly the fourth time. He was busy trying to remain patient in the wake of his rather irritating student. He knew Jack hadn't exactly expressed interest in Dragon Training… but he didn't exactly say he wasn't interested either. He just hadn't been expecting him to be so… infuriating as a student.<p>

"Jack, Toothless, can't you two continue this later? Believe it or not, I would like to get on with this." He said as he took out his pen and took a couple of notes in his book. The white haired boy smirked, "When your big dog just admits defeat, I promise to be a perfect student." He said… but even he wasn't sure he believed it. It wasn't as if he needed training to fly on the back of a Dragon… if he was really desperate, he would just fly by himself… somehow Zero's ritual hadn't taken his powers away… a fact he certainly wasn't complaining about.

"You two are insufferable. I could just call him to my side… or leap off a cliff. I guarantee he would come to my aid." Hiccup said but continued writing and muttering something under his breath. Hiccup just didn't understand the situation.

Jack sighed as he continued his starring contest with the black dragon opposite, whose tongue was busy lolling out of his mouth in an attempt to make the Winter Spirit blink, whether out of cute antic or sheer laughter, the black dragon didn't care. They were currently fifteen minutes into the lesson Hiccup was supposed to be giving them, but they were too engrossed in this match. The two had had many matches similar to this in the past week.

After Jack had been flown back to Berk, Jack was finally formally introduced to the village as a guest. He was to stay in the Haddock Barn until such a time he should decide to leave. Jack obviously preferred the comfort of Hiccup's warm bed… but the hay was clean, soft and he was fed a couple times a day. And of course… he got to see the brunette every single day. He was currently damning himself, however… considering that he hadn't made any moves on Hiccup. He needed to remember their lives were not a movie or a story. Love didn't just happen that way. Love took time and patience… something he needed to temper if he ever wanted Hiccup to be his.

He spent the first couple of days in the village merely reorganizing the barn to suit both him and Toothless. Over 500 bales of hay (15 of which had to be broken for their respective beddings) later, Jack had the entirety of the upper barn and the middle of the lower level clean and ready for the two to sleep. Jack had figured out how to use one of the three blankets he had and stitch it around a pile of soft hay, and made a decently comfortable mat. All in all, he had a decent little hovel for the moment.

And as he noted, he got to see Hiccup every morning, calling him for breakfast and dinner and anything else that he asked of him. He knew Hiccup and knew how he liked things done (Something he could easily thank Zero for, if nothing else) and it made it easy to please the Dragon master… a feat he adored, seeing a small smile on his face when everything was done to his specifications.

Hiccup may not be his yet, but he felt with each smile he was getting a bit closer to changing that fact. All that really stood in his way was the blonde he dallied about with… a disadvantage that not only hindered his chances of getting Hic back… but also broke his heart every time they shared a kiss or a hug.

That wasn't to say he blamed her for that fact. He couldn't certainly have expected Hiccup to ditch her right away for him. Plus, she was pretty, resourceful and intelligent. But he had his looks and his charms as well… the only thing he had to do was show Hiccup them all. But he had learned a lot in the few (Hundred) years he had been dead. He was nothing if not persistent. He was the Winter Spirit. The winter was a time when the snow itself covered the land and washed away the previous memories of long distant green summers. It represented bitter cold… but also Family and Love and Togetherness… In this sense, he would be all those things to Hiccup.

"You won't win, Lizard." Jack said, snapping from his thoughts

The only other real convenience offered to Jack was Toothless. Sure, he and Hiccup connected on an empathic level… but the likelihood that Hiccup, while a mechanical genius, could understand his Dragon telling him all about what Jack knew about him. It hadn't been an expected discovery but he just hadn't been thinking about what he had been saying. His intention wasn't to mention it to the dragon on the third morning, after Hiccup had brought him some tooth paste and hot water.

He remembered the conversation so vividly, despite the fact that it was just four days prior. He had been busy gargling when Toothless finally finished his morning meal (A large bucket of fish). He turned to the retreating figure… eyes on his hips and their gentle sway. Without thinking or a small amount of logic he let his lips fly… a bit too loosely. "How can someone be that beautiful…" He said as he caught his mouth… The Black dragon letting out a confused sound as he perked up at Jack's comment. He cursed as the dragon eyed him curiously now.

He panicked only momentarily… before realizing that there was no real way for Toothless to tell Hiccup he said that… or anything really. Jack bit his lip and sighed a bit, "Yeah, you heard me big guy." He said before washing his face with the now lukewarm water before the black dragon peered over his shoulder and grumbled a bit at him before Jack sighed and rolled his eyes, "Look… it's a bit complicated. You shouldn't be so curious. You're a dragon: Big and scary and protective."

Toothless merely grumbled a bit more in response, rolling his eyes. Jack looked at him with annoyance.

"Yes, I realize I am having a full conversation with you. I realize this looks mad to some but you do seem to have some understanding of what I am saying, don't you?" He asked more to himself than the dragon… The dragon could understand but he could never tell. What better person to confide in? Er, Dragon…

"Well Toothless, I assume you have already figured out I know more than I let on…" He said as the Dragon merely sat down as if the statement were obvious. Jack sat down opposite of him, "Well… would you believe me if I said I was Hiccup's lover once?" He asked. A question that had the black dragon sitting straight and looking at him. "That's right… There is more to this meeting than appears."

So Jack spent the day telling Toothless about his life as a Guardian… excluding the crucial detail of not explaining the space time continuum… instead he opted for saying he was just once dead and that in exchange for Hiccup's memories of him, he could come back. He even proved it by noting all of the things he knew about Hiccup, despite only knowing him a total of three days (Since his 'rebirth')

He finished by telling the Dragon that he was here to make Hiccup fall in love with him once more… the sole purpose for his return… and the world didn't fall apart. The Dragon understood him and grunted in approval. But he was still not above dangling the fact over the winter spirits head. Toothless was constantly being playful with him and having a grand time teasing Jack. Especially when Hiccup wasn't around.

Ten minutes after Hiccup started writing quietly, Toothless finally conceded and blinked. The Black Dragon grumbled as Jack let out a whooping sound and laughed in victory. Hiccup closed his book and rolled his eyes, "You done with your games?" He said before standing up again and crossing his arms, hip slightly cocked to the side as Jack finally sat down and nodded, "Sorry Hiccup… I'm not really sure how to go about this type of thing." He said as Hiccup nodded, "And that is why I am here, Jack. I am here to help you with it. I know you are a bit averse to learning this but I promise you that it's a skill that anyone this day and age can learn." He said, petting the Night fury.

"Make a dragon your friend, and I guarantee there is nothing he wouldn't do for you." He said, as Jack nodded at the gravity of his words. Hiccup eyed the dragon that clearly held as much adoration for his master as he held for the Dragon. "That was poetic, Hiccup." Jack said as he tickled the Dragon's chin.

Hiccup smiled and grabbed some basic dragon care tools before chuckling, "Everyone around here has heard it enough so they tend to ignore my ramblings unless they have a more dire meaning." He said as Jack suddenly swiped a brush from his grasp and gave him a toothy grin, "Well, I hardly count myself as everyone. And I happen to really enjoy your ramblings." He said before observing the thick bristles that were almost sharp to the touch.

Hiccup swallowed a bit, "You don't really strike me as the poetic person Jack…" He said as he began instructing Jack on how to properly clean a Dragons neck scales. The process was slow and took great care… but Jack seemed to catch onto it quickly. In fact, Jack seemed to catch onto his people's customs quite well. He had to admire his astuteness… It was something he respected in him. He always appeared to pay no attention to anything but he really way always listening… which was probably why he had a 15 minute starring contest. He was probably well aware that Hiccup was annoyed by it.

The blue eyed boy smirked and cleared his throat as he removed a bit of unidentifiable things from behind the dragon's scales (at which Toothless groaned in pleasure), "I can do many things that would surprise you Hiccup." He said as Hiccup paused in his brushing for a moment before resuming.

"So do you write poetry or something?" he asked, sounding a bit curious.

Jack cleared his throat and let out a brief breath.

"Winter has come with it's bitter frost.

Where all Autumn leaves lie fallen and lost.

Above all I wish that you and I

Could hold on this day that I am to die.

To imagine me the love that you know

Like leaves now fallen like leaves in winter snow

Please paint me, my lad.

A picture of love

A picture of love without flowers or lace.

It would have you touching me, holding my face

In swirling meadows of soft weathered space

Of babes we could have

All sweet and so fair

Born to be free

Without tribute to bear

Weep not when I leave you, just say your goodbyes…

Look to our star, no tears in your eyes.

And please picture me the love that we are

Etches in the heavens on the very same star.

Oh love on your river that ever does flow…

Bring us both home to you, whiter than snow."

Jack suddenly inhaled and took a deep breath. Jack hadn't actually written the poem but… he had heard many things over the years and considering the situation he was in, he felt it suited the situation incredibly well. Hiccup and he had both stopped to consider his words. But in this case, only Jack would truly understand the depth it held for him… Nor would he likely ever.

"Jack… that was beautiful." He said as he sat back, "Where did you hear it? Did you write it?" He asked with earnest curiosity. Jack shook his head, "As you can probably imagine, I've been around awhile. Learned a lot of things. That poem I heard a long time ago but it's always remained fresh in my memory, as well as others. I have a pretty vast repertoire." Jack as he inspected Toothless' Scales. They looked relatively clean now.

"Maybe you could tell me some more while I show you how to clean a Dragon's teeth?" Hiccup said, happy to meet someone who shared a semblance of things that interested him. This boy may be odd but he was odd in a good way.

"You know Jack," Hiccup said as they sat down to their evening meal, "I want you to know you could talk to me about where you come from. Or your family." He offered, "I understand if it's painful now but if you need an ear, well, I certainly have talked yours off enough today." He said as Jack quickly swallowed his soup, which was a bit rough for his liking but tasted okay. Jack shook his head, "I would prefer to not discuss my past yet… if that's okay. But… I could tell you about my… family."

Hiccup nodded in understanding and even a little sympathy. He understood how difficult talking about oneself can be… especially in a world where no one listened to you before. "That sounds nice." He said, taking a quick bite of his soup, slurping a little loudly before a flush set on his cheek. Jack merely chuckled at it and said, "Well, considering your only company besides me is your Dragon, I assume you desire some more… human interaction at night. Well, where should I start? My Guardians?"

So, he was bending the truth a bit. But honestly, North and the Gang were more like a family than the family he lost. He honored their memory but… The Guardians really were his family. And until mentioned, he hadn't realized how much he missed them. So, he figured he could honor their memory now in this world, assuming they weren't the same in this dimension.

Hiccup nodded, leaning forward to listen as Jack drained his bowl before beginning. "Well, I had a Mother, Father, 3 brothers and a grumpy old Uncle." He said as Hiccup chuckled and stirred his bowl.

"So, I guess I should start with my Dad. They called him… Nicolas." He said, thinking hard on name choices. He didn't want to say too much but he wanted to say enough. "He was defiantly a real go-getter. He was wise and kind. But also realistic and willing to throw himself into danger for anyone." He said as Hiccup nodded, "He sounds like a great man." He said as Jack nodded before continue… It felt odd to the white-haired boy.

Hiccup never broke eye contact as the Winter spirit talked absentmindedly about his family and their wild lives. He bent the truth a bit to suit the situation but Jack's eyes spoke nothing but adoration for these people… and that made it all the more heartbreaking for him. The likelihood these people will ever play a role in his life again is so unlikely it was hard. It was like they really were dead. Well… they were technically dead already but it was like losing them again.

The white haired boy bit his lip as he finished describing Sandy, describing him as a man who was so profoundly understanding despite never speaking. Those who know most, speak least, he surmised. Hiccup just watched as Jack finished speaking of his family, eyes heavy with sadness as their memories played. He gave them up for this boy and he was sitting across from him but… he was still so far from his goal. If Hiccup only knew what Jack had given up for him… for the chance to lean across the table and kiss this green eyed boy again… loving him wouldn't be so tough. And his family would get over it. He wouldn't fail him again. He wouldn't die until he was an old man. Older than Zero… He would give Hiccup the life he deserved.

"Umm, anyway… I think I am done discussing that for the evening…" Jack said as he stood to wash his bowl in the basin across the room. Hiccup stood to hand him his, "I didn't mean to pry into your life too soon Jack… you just fascinate me like you do the others… outsiders aren't common here." He said as the two locked gazes. Jack felt the urge to slip as the eyes burned into his body, making warmth spread through his body. Jack wanted to kiss him so badly… but at the expense of ruining everything he had been working so hard for… he held his emotions back, opting to tempt the brunette with one sentence… one that was hopefully a step in the right direction.

"Hiccup, for you… I could ramble forever. I could do it, and do it gladly."

He merely blinked and nodded at the boy before grabbing his staff and returning to his barn, where Toothless was sleeping already. He climbed onto the upper level and promptly passed out the moment his head hit the pillow, shades of green dancing behind his eyelids.

* * *

><p><strong>As I said, I apologize for this horrifyingly late delay.<strong>

**Anyway, Here is your update!**

**I appreciate the 30+ Followers who are now enjoying this story! And to all my reviews, I thank you. I planned on getting this chapter out way sooner, and in fact had it typed a while ago but School and Work have been kicking my ass with Finals and Holiday shopping.**

**Good news is that I bought my Fiancé a ring and I plan to propose on Dec. 24th. My Birthday. Silver with set Sapphires. Let's hope he says yes!**

**Now, story question: How should I end Hiccup and Astrid's relationship? On a good note or a bad one? Because clearly it will have to end. I like Astrid, so I don't like painting her badly, but I know plenty of people would love that. So, opinions?**

**Remember,**

**Reviews = Motivation =** **Chapters**.

**Until Next Time.**


	6. Something in the Water

**You can all take comfort in the fact that I began writing this chapter almost immediately after posting the last one. And without any further delay, welcome to Chapter 5.**

**I'll keep the description short today. I hope I will soon have more time to post these chapters. My semester ends next week so I plan to devote way more time and energy to this story.**

**Disclaimer: Dreamworks owns my fandoms, son.**

**Onto Chapter 5**

**Something in the Water**.

* * *

><p>Green eyes shot open to reveal the blank wooden ceiling of his home. He felt constricted, sweating underneath the piles of blankets that were massively piled over him and drawn up to his chin. He gasped for breath, his throat filled and feeling thick with spit. He coughed, throwing the blankets down to his hips and reaching over to his bedside water basin and taking a heavy drink. He gasped out as air quickly filled his lungs and he began to calm down, bare chested and falling back down onto the mattress. That had not been the dream he was expecting. He hadn't expected to dream so vividly either. It wasn't lucid… he felt no control. But it was certainly… Epic.<p>

His dream had been… interesting to say the least… The Brunette ran a hand through his sweat soaked locks as he tried to make sense of it all. He remembered it in exact detail. It began in darkness…

* * *

><p>The entirety of his vision was black to give off the illusion of resting… but he felt distinctly awake. He could feel little things that he shouldn't. He could feel himself breath… a tingle in his chest. Sort of… well, like being awake. It wasn't a good kind of awakening…. He felt chilled to his center… like even the most brazen of hearths couldn't warm his heart. On top of that, he was shivering. However, the Goosebumps on his arms and the tingling in his spine or the pounding of his heart said that it was more than the weather that was chilling him. He finally opened his eyes… taking in the sight of the world around him.<br>Berk. But at the same time, it wasn't Berk. There were no noises. None of the renovations for Dragon's were there. It was just bleak and damp… and abandoned it seemed.

"Why… am I here?" He said, standing up to see the integrity of his clothes was less than acceptable. There were countless rips in his tunic and vest. His pants were almost caked in dirt and his peg leg was rusty… How was he alive? Noting how much of a miracle that was, how was he even moving? All that mattered was the answers behind it. The village looked decrepit but it did not look like they were signs of attack. The buildings looked worn… as if…

"A Tsunami?" He whispered to himself as his voice carried, gallivanting over the once deathly silent village. His mind felt like it could hear the whispers of a distant past but… this was impossible. He was still so young. The whispers grew in volume… until Hiccup realized that they weren't even whispers anymore. They were shouts. Someone was shouting for him!

"Hiccup! Hiccup! Get down!" Came the voice before it plowed into him. He was immediately met with Jack. His white hair brown with mud, his clothes even more battered than his own. His staff was in hand and glowing with a form of energy… "Magic…?"

Jack paused for a moment before leaning over the edge and shooting a blast of icy cold at whatever he was running from. "Yes, magic. Don't you remember Hiccup?" He asked, as if the question were foolish… but that merely seemed to confuse Hiccup and upset Jack. "We don't have time for this right now, Hic. We need to keep moving. I knew coming here was a bad idea…" He said as He suddenly froze.

Hiccup turned his head to see what Jack was looking at before he was met with a wall of darkness and two golden orbs and it was with that horror that Hiccup rejoined the world of the conscious.

* * *

><p>He finally willed himself to calm down a bit more, drinking the water slowly as he was reminded immediately of the dream itself… and its meaning, an enigma if ever there was one. Hiccup knew dreams like this didn't happen for nothing. Well, nightmares, as it were. They usually are the result of stress… he knew better… but what stress could cause him to have such a horrific dream?<p>

More importantly, why was Jack there? And why did it seem he knew Hiccup so well? The messaging was subliminal, but it was there if you looked hard enough. He acted in a manner that spoke volumes to Hiccup… he hoped this wasn't a vision instead of a terrible nightmare.

If only he didn't have training with the poor sod… he might think on it more… but the sun was rising. Time for him to do the same. He shook his head and ran a hand through his brown locks and removed his covers, exposing his chest to the cold winter air.

"Hiccup, it's late! Time to wake up" His father said from downstairs. He often forgot that winter bode shorter days and longer nights. He must have overslept.

Hiccup slipped a tunic on and opened his bedroom window to whistle at Jack and Toothless. It had been almost 2 weeks and Jack had been taking to the training very well, and Toothless seemed to like Jack almost as much as he loved Hiccup. But Jack still had yet to really hang out with everyone else in the village… and Astrid and the others had been so curious about their newest addition. He figured it was time to start 'sharing' him as Astrid had mildly put it. He knew the interaction would likely be good for the both of them.

Plus… that nightmare would likely not make him decent company for the day and Jack could, at times, be a bit insufferable. It would be nice if he could be Insufferable with other people instead of him for once. He wished he had more time to think about it but he had plenty on his plate for the day. Upon hearing the downstairs door open, he pulled his boot on and moved downstairs, ready to get a move on.

* * *

><p>"Alright guys, I know you have all actually seen him. This is just for proper introductions. Jack, this is Astrid, Fish Legs, Ruffnut and Tuffnut, and Snotlout." Hiccup said as the others gave the white haired boy a nod in greetings. Jack bit his lip, a bit nervous about meeting these 5… especially Astrid, considering this was Hiccup's girlfriend and the only real obstacle he faced in getting Hiccup as his.<p>

He didn't really resent her… she just had the opportunity that he desired and he knew the way he played his cards would not only set the tone for his and Hiccup's relationships, but theirs. She seemed to be intelligent, resourceful and strong… a worthwhile opponent.

"What's up?" He offered, standing casually next to Hiccup and Toothless. He looked to the brunette, who gave him a shrug at their impending silence as they took him in… as if they were judging him. He squirmed a bit before Snotlout spoke up, "He doesn't look like much. I give him a week before training sends him running."

Oh, the group bully? Jack handled plenty of those when he was a spirit. Usually some poor slob who had nothing good about themselves so they found fault in others. He smiled and crossed his arms, "I don't have to 'look like' anything. Actions speak louder than words… but you wouldn't know, would you?"

Astrid and Hiccup snickered at the comeback and Snotlout merely shot him a nasty sneer and looked back.

"Well, all joking aside, today we are all going to work with Jack on his Dragon Training while including our usual exercises. We need to work on our formation, we almost have it down now." Hiccup said earnestly, his gaze going from person to person. He looked at Jack and couldn't help but feel a shiver roll down his spine, remembering the vision once again. 'Calm down, it was only a dream.' Well… that's what he told himself, though these words simply made him more uneasy.

Hiccup was jostled from his thoughts by a hand suddenly upon on his shoulder. Looking to his side he saw Astrid, a concerned look in her eyes. Somehow she always seemed to pick out changes in his mood. He smiled at her softly, returning the concerned touch and making eye contact to show that he was ok. Even if he wasn't truly as ease, he had to let her think he was. He didn't want her worried sick about him

Jack couldn't help but feel the heavy weight of jealousy bloom in his stomach seeing this intimate exchange, knowing how powerless he was. Yes he knew that Hiccup would eventually be his again but seeing this was more torturous than anything. He was there… and a lot of work remained before he would have that chance. Thankfully, his suffering was cut short by Snotlout surprisingly.

"You two are going to make me throw up, are we going to go or not?" His arms where folded, looking at Hiccup's and Astrid's show of affection with a roll of his eyes. Jack couldn't tell, but he felt like there was some bit of jealousy in those words. Not like the idiot's affairs actually concerned him.

"Yes sorry." Hiccup said, giving one more look to Astrid before addressing everyone again, "You guys know what to do, but Jack is going to ride with me and Toothless, considering he knows him the best. This will help you develop a sense of trust with the Dragons you ride." He said, and the white haired boy nodded, trying to keep working just a little of his magic. Subtle touches, soft words. Even though he wished he could just sweep his former love off his feet, he had to deal with this frustration. He was sure that, if Zero could see him, the old man would be laughing. Just the thought of the old man made his blood boil a bit more.

Everyone went to their dragons taking their position to take off from one of the tall cliffs that looked over the ocean. Jack nearly panicked when he looked down, the sensation of falling suddenly rocking his body as memories flooded his mind. Memories of falling, and drowning. Two things that really weren't pleasant to have swimming around, no pun intended, in his mind while seated on the back of a dragon ready to take off. Toothless seemed to pick up on his thoughts, looking back with what seemed to be a raised brow. Jack returned with his own look and under his breath said, "Mind your own business Lizard…" Which was answered with a hot huff of air.

"Come on…" Hiccup said. He had no idea why his dragon and Jack seemed to have a bit of an odd relationship between them. The reason for it was beyond him, but it made lessons more stressful than they should be. He didn't understand what it was they were competing for "If you want to be able to fly a dragon you have to put your trust in them no matter what… So both of you need to let go of the rivalry stuff… whatever it's about." Hiccup told Jack. Jack could have sworn that he heard something like a laugh from the dragon under him, but Hiccup's eyes kept him from giving an annoyed look. Just looking into those deep green pools made him forget the rest of the world. But he turned his head and looked away

He was cut from his dreaming when Toothless pulled forward, perching on the very edge of the cliff, wings spreading. He heard the familiar click as Hiccup's leg hooked into the stirrup in Toothless' side. He braced himself as he felt the great dragon's body lurch forward, flapping hard as they were suddenly in the air. Jack had to fight not looking down, instead just looking at the back of Hiccup's head, admiring the silky brown hair.

The other dragons rose on either side of toothless I the shape of a giant 'V' with toothless in the very center, spearheading the formation. Hiccup took the lead as they all pushed forward, coming onto an expanse of rocks that where jutting out of the sea. "We're going to be flying through and around these guys, keep together!" Hiccup said as he urged Toothless forward. He made sure to keep at a pace that all of the other dragons could keep up with.

It astounded Jack at how well he kept it together. He was so shy normally but this… this was his element. He was so confidant and strong at this moment and he finally saw it all… he could do this too… because it would make Hiccup happy. That's what he wanted… Hiccup's happiness.

At first the flying was going pretty well, all of the dragons keeping in the tight 'V' shape without too many problems, but once the rocks started becoming more frequent, the formation got a little bit shaky. Seeing this, Hiccup shouted, "Stay close guys, you don't want to take a fall here, the ocean is a lot rougher! Getting out of the water is going to be much harder here!." He said and the formation tightened again as the other Riders and their dragons. The rest of the exercise went well, the dragons and riders keeping in their formation and Hiccup signaled that they could start heading to shore once more.

"Why not make it a race?" Snotlout said out of nowhere, pulling in front of Toothless and sending Hiccup a challenging to let his ego take control, but Jack definitely was, and the challenge from Snotlout was heating him up a bit. His hands rested on Hiccup's hips, squeezing and making Hiccup shudder slightly and involuntarily from their cold touch, Jack encouraged him. "You can take him, Hic. I know you can." He said as the Brunette nodded and gave into the pressure. "Fine. Toothless, lets race."

* * *

><p>Jack and Hiccup laughed as they recalled the day's events as they finished their chores for the evening. The dishes were finished and the two were enjoying the early memories of their antics.<p>

"I thought his head was going to pop when he pulled into shore covered in water!" Jack said as Hiccup held his stomach from the stiches he was putting himself into. He and Jack had barely stopped laughing since then… the two would regard themselves and suddenly burst into a fit of giggles. The day had been a bit long and tiring but incredibly enjoyable for them.

Jack had gotten along very well… it seemed the care for the dragons was all well and good. He seemed to finally listen to the Dragon Master and that was its own reward. Hiccup was glad but he couldn't stop the yawning and Jack finally was taking notice of it. He gave Hiccup a look. "Hiccup, it's only 7 o clock. Isn't it a bit early to be tired?" He asked as Hiccup waved a hand of dismissal.

"It's fine Jack… I just had a bad dream that took it out of me this morning. Now that I mention it, I haven't been the only one…" He said as he pondered the thought and Jack swore he felt time freeze.

Zero had warned him of this. Messing with parallels can have some averse effects and now he may be pillaging the village for their memories. Jack hoped it was just a stream of random bad dreams but he knew better…

He was going to be busy getting to the bottom of this very soon but he turned his head to Hiccup, "Do you want to tell me about it?"

Hiccup nodded, "I suppose talking about it may make me feel better…" He said as he shook his head, the duo suddenly tired. "I… I remember waking up in rags of my clothing… the village was dead and abandoned… it looked like the village had been absolutely decimated…" He said as he tried to will that awful memory away… the day had gone so well despite the dream itself and now the mood was ruined by it. Now his mind was filled with all the horrifying thoughts that came with it. The decay… the foreboding loneliness of it all… the terror he felt and also…

"You were there. You were the only one there." He mentioned without thinking… that had been the one part he had hoped to not mention but Jack now sat forward, completely focused. "I was? Why? What was I doing?" He said as Hiccup turned his head and flushed slightly… he felt under a slight amount of scrutiny.

"You were fighting… with magic. Your staff was glowing and it seemed like you had known me for years. You were protecting me from the shadow that eventually got me… I was terrified of that golden black that swallowed me whole." He said before he sat his head on the desk. He rubbed his head and hoped to not think about it anymore. He looked up and met Jack's blue eyes, burning with intense thought.

Hiccup felt his words catch in his throat as he remembered what his father did when he was a child. As a baby, he got them more frequently than a toddler should and… he would always… tuck him into bed, rub his head and sleep in the room, promising to fight off any bad spirits that came to get him.

It was all hogwash but it was comforting all the same. So, all he had to do was ask Jack to do it… it wasn't wrong to ask these things of a friend… was it? Jack had been there for over a month and the two had grown quite close in a short amount of time. They sharred a lot of interests and Jack always knew how to make him laugh… even though his antics were annoying at best, he was always upbeat and cheerful and someone Hiccup honestly admired for those reasons.

He felt foolish for feeling so strongly about a friend but in all honesty, Jack didn't come to him conventionally… naked and unconscious. So why should their friendship be anything else? Hiccup sighed, "Jack… I need you to do something for me."

"Sure Hiccup… anything…" He said as Hiccup blushed deeply at his willingness to help… this was so odd and he wondered how Jack would react to such a request. His other friends wouldn't do it and Astrid would laugh… his father would just make a comment about how he was way too old for such things.

"I want you to… tuck me in. My father did it as a child and it's very comforting to me. Tuck me in, rub me head and sleep in the room…" He said before quickly adding, "I know that sounds odd but I would really appreciate it… it's okay if you-"

Jack smiled, "Absolutely."

Hiccup looked up, "You will?"

Jack nodded, hand gently resting on Hiccup's. "Anything to make you feel better…" He said, choosing not to add his thoughts of desire… but they ebbed at him. Hiccup wanted his touch. He wanted him in his room… he would be a fool not to oblige.

The duo slowly went up the stairs together, Jack picking a small spot to curl up in once he had Hiccup tucked in. The brunette crawled into his bed and Jack pulled the covers up to his chest, just below the pectorals. His hands slowly caressed Hiccup's face as Jack got a little daring… His skin was so hot to the touch… His cold hand cradling the Dragon Master's cheek as he planted a gentle kiss on the brunettes forehead.

He swore he felt the Brunette whimper. He pulled away from his forehead and whispered, "Hiccup… I promise to protect you from anything that would hurt you… okay? Nothing will get you… and if you need me, I am a call away… okay?" Jack said. Hiccup nodded before closing his cloudy eyes.

Jack watched him… watched his chest fall up and down as he finally found some restful sleep.

And despite how uncomfortable his floor was… Jack found himself pretty comfortable as well.

But he knew, the thought nagging at the back of his hand was that there was a fight on the horizon. And he would do anything to protect Hiccup… If this was Pitch. He stood no chance.

* * *

><p><strong>SO This is way late! I am so sorry for the delay! But here you all go! New Chapter!<strong>

**Good news! I do have an idea for Jack's dragon and I truly believe everyone will LOVE it! It's an original of mine I came up with!**

**Sorry, Christmas and Finals had me tied up! I am sorry for the delay. I now have more time to write this story! Whoop! Lets hope the next update comes out sooner!**

**Side note: I will reply to reviews next chapter. Be patient and be sure to review!**

**So! Question for the chapter! How much longer should I wait for Jack to make an actual move on Hiccup? I don't want it too soon but the agony is killing me just as much as you all!**

**Until next time!**


	7. Its Cold Outside

**Lucky Chapter 6! I'm so glad we made it to this point because the action begins now! **

**I appreciate you all being so devout to this story. It's been a great boost to my self-confidence. So thank you all for that. **

**Also, for anyone interested, I will be starting another side project. It will also be Hijack but it will feature other characters. Namely Hiro Hamada from the new Disney Film, Big Hero 6. **

**It is also based on a Youtube video. **

**It's called the Protectors. Go check it out. **

**Anyway, I promised review replies. Here they are.**

**Sillvog. 1. I took your ideas to heart. I appreciate it. I tried to not paint her so meanly but now that you mention it, you are right. She only liked him when he did something important. **

** 2. And I actually had my fiancé help me with that particular tidbit. Glad you noticed. Also, I don't want to make things go too fast too soon but Hijack lovings are not too far off. **

**Dark Ace. 1. The poem is one of my own but the meaning isn't clearly defined as a present love or a deceased one. I actually want some interaction… she finds out a little bit about him. But I have plans. Remain patient. :3**

**Kigan Dawn. 1. I have my dragon idea. Don't worry, it will be spectacular. **

** 2. And it will, and not to spoil anything but it begins in this chapter. **

**Faisyah865 . 1. Thank you for the encouragement. He said yes. :3 **

** 2. I have a plan for it, don't worry.**

**Destinyholdsyou4ever- I am unsure yet. I'll figure out when I come to that bridge. That's really the only unsure part left to set in stone. Thank you… He loved it. **

**Valledorthedragon- I considered that but it seemed too much of a rebound type of thing, so I apologize but that will not be happening. **

**Anyway, these authors notes are long enough. **

**Rating for the chapter is slightly higher due to Hiccup's dirty mouth. **

**Disclaimer: *Insert here in the morning***

**Enjoy**

**It's cold outside**.

* * *

><p>2 nights in a row he had been awake, since the night he put Hiccup to bed. Being a mortal certainly made things difficult, especially at times like this. He needed sleep. He wouldn't survive without it, or so he figured. Sure, he napped a bit here and there but between chores and his riding lessons, he barely had the time.<p>

How was Pitch evading him… No one was having nightmares now. So he wondered if he had sensed Jack somehow. Sure he may be a mortal but he knew his powers still worked. What is Pitch was able to sense them or something… he evaded the Guardians for extensive amounts of time before… why would now be different? He was so tired but he kept his vigilance… what he needed to do was draw him out.

The only question was how. Pitch was as tough to find as he was in a fight. So Jack obviously couldn't just ask him politely to come and see him… He knew Pitch was very vain and would always seek a chance to prove his prowess when it came to skill. He would make as good of an effort as he could make. He turned to grab at his staff and slipped his shoes off… he didn't say anything to anyone as he knew no shoes would make them think he was crazy. He climbed down the ladder to the lower barn levels, the moonlight, which was thankfully bright, casting a large enough glow so he wasn't blind in the darkness.

He quickly nodded at Toothless, who grunted and went back to sleep before he opened the barn door… the coast was clear, and with a wave of his hand, he was flying across the village on the snow.

What he didn't realize was that the young Dragon Master had woken from his slumber to grab a drink of water from his bedroom basin… and a sharp sounding rush of magic had him flying to the window to see if Jack and Toothless were okay… but what he was greeted by was far more surprising…

His dream wasn't entirely inaccurate (A fact that scared him half to death) because if that white head of hair flying away meant anything, it meant that Jack was a mage. He knew that mages weren't common these days. Especially around these parts. The only large source of magic these days were Dragons. But it did happen at times. He should have figured it out sooner but Jack certainly hadn't let him on about it…

Hiccup ran to grab his clothes and boots as a million thoughts passed through his head… considering the fact that maybe his family had been mages and he was the only survivor. Or maybe his family was a lie entirely and he was hiding under an alias as some poor fools searched for him. What if… what if he really was the Jack Frost of Legends? They had The Norse Trickster staying with them? Honestly, his personality fit. A drifter with magic and a mischievous streak.

He pulled his boot on before considering why he was doing this? If Jack had decided to leave, then that was his prerogative. But why did he? He has a good set up here. He's fed, clothed, he gets to live and train among The Dragon Riders… And he was Hiccup's friend. Why would he want to leave now?

On the opposite side, he had to consider that it may not be a good idea to bring him back. He was possibly a mage and many in the village may not like that fact. Also, if he were running from the law he may attract unwanted attention to the village and nobody wanted that. No bloodshed that wasn't needed. He also may have lied about where he came from and who he was… could he actually trust Jack? That was even more an important questions… they say demons will charm you with a smile. A very bright and handsome smile.

That scarred him even more. If he was the real Jack Frost, who knows what he could do? He was the trickster… not much would be impossible for him. Escaping us after wronging us? Child's play. This place was covered in snow… this was truly his element.

Hiccup briefly considered these things but… only one thing kept coming back to his mind…

When Jack exhibited so much compassion and understanding a few nights prior… Hiccup felt his stomach flutter and his eyes well as Jack kissed his forehead… and despite the coolness of his lips, where they touched, it burned. It was so… touching, no pun intended. He knew this side of Jack… that genuine sweetness was not fake. You could not fake such feelings.

So it was because of this that Hiccup quietly whistled to Toothless, who slowly came out of his barn and the two shared a knowing glace. Without another thought, they took after the White haired boy, who had finally disappeared in the light of the moon.

* * *

><p>It wasn't hard for Jack to find a place he could work some magic… he just wanted to be far enough from the village that no one would come looking for him… or far enough that he couldn't find a way back. The decent sized pond was perfect… frozen to the core. The rush of the sea nearby would guide him back before sunrise… he obviously wanted to avoid any major conflict right now… he wasn't nearly ready, emotionally or physically, but he wanted to see the boogeyman's many dark tendrils coming to observe a sudden outburst of power. It would catch his eye and he would know of his abilities… that he could defend the people of Berk if he needed to.<p>

It had been awhile for him, but he found skirting across the ice was easy enough, magical frost forming where he stepped and where his staff touched the ground… he felt himself weaken quickly but he assumed that had just been from lack of use over the period he had been staying in berk… magic was difficult to conceal in any way. He didn't want to take the chance of the vikings hoisting him on a stake.

But he felt free for the first time in a very long time. His magic, flying and everything else was just who he was… but as he suddenly began spinning, a gorgeous spiral of sparkling frost surrounding him, he felt guilty. Hiccup was hardly the type who would mind… considering he was able to convince his father that dragons were good, he could assume he could also do the same with him.

Jack wasn't a mage or anything… Well, he wasn't before… maybe he could call himself that now, considering he was a mortal with these powers. Regardless, the brunette he loved so dearly most likely wouldn't care. And would keep a secret for him if he truly feared their reaction… it would only take some explaining as to why he kept it a secret in the first place.

He began spiraling down as he suddenly felt a very familiar chill on his spine and he knew it was Pitch… somewhere from the shadows, watching the white haired boy as he prepared to prove his point with some fancier magic… the more he used it, the better it was getting…

But the sudden rush and growl of a dragon broke his concentration and he went back to the ground ready for whatever was attacking him. He lowered his staff as the brunette flew past, annoyance apparent on his face as he and Toothless flew by the moon… Busted.

He could run but he wouldn't do that… he had given up so much for this boy and if he knew Hiccup…. He wouldn't care if he had magic.

Sadly, the display caused Pitch to lose interest… no interest in waking mortals… He hoped that his brief display would keep Pitch away for at least tonight… he did have the advantage of Pitch not knowing who he was. Pitch also couldn't make the world stop believing in him… he was real here.

Hiccup landed in front of him, face somewhere between annoyance and anger. He suddenly slapped the mage. "You asshole! You lied to me!"

"I know." He said. Hiccup turned on his heels, "I wouldn't have cared Jack! You could have told me who or what you were! Why would you keep something so crucial from me you son of a bitch! If anyone else had found out before me you could have caused a panic and I wouldn't have known what to do! You idiot! You stupid bastard!" He said as he hit Jack a good couple of times… Hiccup wasn't strong, per say but Jack knew he didn't like him doing it… grabbing at his wrists to stop him.

"Hiccup, come on, stop it! I just… I didn't tell you because everywhere I have gone, people find out and they treat me differently… why is me lying about that so hard to understand?" He asked as Hiccup fought his grasp a bit, "'Oh I lied because everywhere I go is the same!' Because Berk is so like everywhere else. You lied. Is that what you do? Just lie to everyone who tries to get close and put a little trust in you?"

"No… listen… listen." He said stuttering.

"I'm trying. Now you speak."

"Hiccup, you have to believe me… everything I did was solely to protect you… and the village…" He quipped on at the end. "I didn't want to lie to you about it but… the fear they would run me out or kill me was too much…"

Hiccup felt the sincerity in his voice, "Too much what?"

"Too much to bear because Berk is my home… with you." He said as blue met green and Hiccup felt himself burn. He closed his eyes for a moment, ending the onslaught of those bright blue eyes, "Jack… after knowing me even this long, you should have thought to tell me. I'm your friend." He said as Jack suddenly looked ashamed of himself, white hair obscuring his eyes and his mouth in a frown.

"You're right… I'm sorry." He said as Hiccup suddenly hugged him and felt a shiver flow through him… but it warmed up when Jack returned it and for a moment, Jack felt intense euphoria.

Hiccup may only see them as friends for now but… this was a big step.

Jack rubbed his back slowly, "You're the best friend I have ever made…" He whispered as Hiccup hugged him tighter and Hiccup had to admit the feeling was at least mutual… He and Jack connected profoundly and Jack's vast understanding and positive attitude were nothing but boons to the brunette. They stood like this for a while… hugging s contemplating the next words… they would likely lead them home. Or not.

"Jack… are you the real Jack Frost?" He asked in a barely audible voice but Jack could easily hear it.

He decided to be honest with Hiccup because any more lying may get him kicked out of Berk and then he was really screwed. He sighed, "I was." He said, "I just didn't have any other name to call myself so I kept it." He said as Hiccup pulled back and nodded, "Do you want to tell me what happened?" he asked as the two took a seat in a small alcove to escape the wind… Hiccup pulled out an emergency blanket and the two secured themselves in it as Jack shook his head, "I do… but I can't." He said as green eyes regarded him.

"You can't?" He repeated as Jack nodded, "Telling you would basically get us killed. So I can't tell you… despite how much I want to."

"Does it have something to do with me?" He asked and Jack remained silent… he was sure the boundaries of his oath to Zero were already getting pushed by saying that he even knew anything… that old bastard would likely be begging North to terminate this world for even the smallest slip up… but apparently this wasn't taking it too far yet… but he didn't want to take his chances by revealing any more.

"I have a right to know, you know." Hiccup said. "Especially if it's about you and I." But Jack held up a pale hand, "You will someday… just not now. And not for a while… and know now that I am only Jack Frost in name… I'm not him anymore." He said as Hiccup nodded, seemingly satisfied with that answer.

He had a lot more questions for Jack but… they could wait until the morning. He sat for a moment more before helping himself and Jack up. Jack wordlessly got on the back of Toothless, despite being able to fly… hands hooked on Hiccup's hips like they did before… as Toothless began a slow flight back to Berk. They said no words… no goodnights and simply crawled into their rooms, eager to sleep, exhaustion suddenly setting in from the wave of adrenaline.

* * *

><p>The following morning was met with Hiccup searching for Jack again… until he found him standing near the edge of town overlooking the sea.<p>

He felt bad for breaking what was obviously a moment of deep concentration… considering how few Jack ever actually had. He was so easily distracted and Hiccup hated those few moments a day when Jack was calm and quiet for once… but he had been gone for quite a few hours… he didn't have any training today, considering the time to hatch his dragon was getting closer and closer. Hiccup merely stood beside him. "Hey." He said as Jack nodded at him.

"What are you thinking about?"

"I'm thinking about a lot of things, Hic… I have plenty of things to think about, honestly. While I can't tell them all to you… one thing I was considering a few minutes ago was what you may not know about magic or what I do… you know I don't actually need a dragon to fly right?" He said as he spun his staff so he could rest his arm on it.

"I'm aware…" He said as he looked to the barn where Toothless was munching on his dinner. "What's your point exactly?"

Jack smiled at him, and held out a hand, "If you aren't busy… I could show you what that's like. Just flying… no dragons… To make up for lying to you… if that would be okay." He said as Hiccup deeply considered this… Jack was offering him the chance to fly with him.

It was something Hiccup envied about dragons… their freedom to fly as they willed, bound by no ruler, equal to their Riders. Some of them were just like family to their Riders. But without them, he couldn't fly.

I guess he felt envy for Jack as well, considering the freedoms that flight allowed were his as well… yet here he was, pale hand holding steady as Hiccup considered the answer to the offer.

He felt… odd accepting it. Gods, he felt odd accepting anything from Jack it seemed. It worried him because the duo were really close despite Hiccup never really knowing Jack before a couple of months ago… but Jack was so different. He wasn't sure but he made Hiccup emotional. More emotional than anyone. Not his father, his own girlfriend… or even Toothless at times, it seemed. Jack looked at him and he saw more than just him.

He saw through… he saw everything. It excited and scarred him equally. Jack provoked a lot of things Hiccup was unsure if he actually liked. But he knew the feeling was not hatred…

So, with only slight hesitation, he grabbed Jack's hand… and was suddenly pulled along by the arm… he stumbled to catch pace as Jack smiled, "Well, not here, this is too close to home… no need to freak anyone out." He said as he gave the brunette's hand a squeeze.

Jack invoked a lot of emotions in Hiccup… and maybe for a brief moment, Hiccup knew he did like them.

Jack had insisted upon a cliff overlooking a beach… he explained to Hiccup that he never liked the water… it was something that made him freak out. Which was odd because he could dance on ponds and lakes with ease… if they were frozen. Ice was not water to him. Ice was solid and safe beneath him.

Jack felt a gust of wind as he and the brunette were pulled into the sky, flying through the air at unbelievable speed and though Hiccup was initially scarred, he quickly got the hang of it like he did flying a dragon, soon whooping as the cool air whipped past his head as Jack weaved them through twists and turns and other obstacles that proved difficult for even Toothless to navigate.

It was incredible… Jack had such immense control over his powers and he was graceful… he almost chided him for not doing this sooner with him but… he was doing it now. Actually flying. No dragon… nothing beneath him… just his hand in Jack's

And the world felt just right for it. If only for a little while.

Sadly, the duo had a life to return to… and before they retired to their respective beds, Jack promised to take Hiccup flying once again… and that if he heard Jack leave again to ignore it… the last thing Hiccup needed to know was what he was actually up to. It was dangerous enough being alone but if Pitch caught wind of how he felt for Hiccup than he could easily use his feelings against his better judgment.

He had to be careful… but he trusted Hiccup enough to follow these instructions… What really concerned him was that the nightmares began only when he had just arrived. There was no way Pitch was that perceptive, was he? Was it the sudden influx of magical energies that drew him near? Pitch fed on the fear of the people… not magic. Considering that no one actually feared Jack, what was he here for… why suddenly cause a sudden string of random nightmares in people? He noticed it… it was slow but it was there. Everyday different people would show up tired… there were enough people in Berk that someone who hadn't dealt with it would notice a few bad dreams here and there… they would chalk it up to coincidence.

He had no questions as to why… and that frustrated him. He wasn't able to sleep due to all the thinking… but suddenly, a sharp chill ran down his spine.

He opened his eyes and saw it… the black tendrils choosing their victims for the night… shadowy but they were there. Jack finally had his opening as one made a line for Hiccup's house…. He flew out as soon as he was ready, grabbing the tendril as it fought against him viciously before pulling back to it's owner.

Back to Pitch.

* * *

><p><strong>Oooh the suspense! I hope you all are excited for this! I am. I have been so anxious to write Pitch for a while. I feel as though capturing that darkness will be a nice challenge for me! <strong>

**Wish me luck on that! And don't forget to drop me a few reviews! I love reading them! **

**Question for the chapter: Are you excited? Small spoiler… Hijack isn't going to be official next chapter, but something will officially be… over. So, last chance for an idea of how that should go down. Be detailed and all ideas will be considered**

**Until next time**


End file.
